The curious case of Calypso
by sevenofdiamonds7
Summary: The next generation of Benedicts: Samuel Benedict has waited 17 years to meet his soulfinder, Calypso in a small, strange town called Cloverdale. Rumours about Calypso spread round the town like wild-fire. Sam and Calypso's relationship is riddled with mystery and secrets. It really is a curious case….
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! This is the first chapter to my new story. It's the story of Victor's son so it may help if you've previously read my story 'Rescuing Rogue' but I don't think it would make too much of a difference. **

**The image attribution is: By Josh Jensen from Toronto, Ontario, Canada (Ellen Page Uploaded by Tabercil) [CC-BY-SA-2.0 ( /licenses/by-sa/2.0)], via Wikimedia Commons**

**I hope you like it! Please review :)**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

'Miss Silver? What is the answer?' Mr Johnson huffed loudly, his hands on his hips. I quickly jump out of my daydream and focus on the algebra on the board.

'Well, Calypso. We're all waiting…' He tapped his foot impatiently. I reluctantly drag my feet to the front of the classroom.

'Loser.' Monica hissed at me as I walk past her. She pushed her bag out from under the table causing me trip and stumble. The class laughs at me; I think I even saw Mr Johnson snigger. Monica was the most popular girl in the school and she's had it in for me since I first moved to this town a couple months back. I know why: it's because I'm evil. Bad things happen when I'm around.

I had already solved the complicated looking sum on the board on the journey up to the front of the classroom. I took the white board pen from under Mr Johnson's glare and wrote down my working on the board and how I got my answer. By the surprised look on his face, I assume I got it right.

'Well…just make sure you listen next time.' He grumbled as I made my way back to my seat, my long dark hair covering my face, trying to stay unnoticed.

'Right then class. I just need to go to the staffroom to get something. I expect you to finish the exercise in your books by the time I get back.' He said, walking out the classroom. Everyone knows that he is actually going to his car to have a cigarette.

As soon as we heard Mr Johnson's footsteps walk down the corridor, the whole class relaxed. Many people moved seats to sit by their friends. I kept my head down and tried to get on with the work, and most importantly, tried to stay out of Monica's attention.

'I bet you thought you were so clever getting that question right, didn't you?' She scorned, coming over to talk to me.

I don't rise to the bait. Just keep working. Maybe she'll get bored and find someone else to bully.

Monica was the girl that all the boys went for. She was blonde and beautiful, with expensive skimpy clothes and an expertly made-up face. She hung around with the popular group which were basically all clones of her.

'Hey! She's talking to you, freak!' Shannon, one of Monica's followers said, grabbing my book and throwing it across the room.

I sighed and looked up. 'What do you want Monica?'

'I want to know what the purpose of your life is. Like seriously…why haven't you killed yourself yet?' She said bluntly, inspecting her nails. I didn't reply.

'Surely you feel guilty after all the things you've done? All those families you have killed. It's unfair that you live and they don't.' Monica continued.

'I didn't kill my family.' I said through gritted teeth.

'Sure…you just keep telling yourself that. You have a good long think when you sit there in your lonely house. Maybe you'll do us all a favour and just die.' She smirked, raising the corner of her red lips just slightly.

I clenched my fists together so hard that the top of my knuckles turned white. Fortunately, Mr Johnson came back into the classroom, just in time to issue us some homework. As soon as the bell rings, signalling the end of school, I grabbed the strap of my worn out backpack and speed walked as fast as I could to get out of that hell hole.

I went straight to the corner shop where I work for an elderly man called Jerry, who hired me because he felt sorry for me. The only person in the whole damn village that felt sorry for me. Everyone else hates me. Cloverdale, where I live, is an extremely religious town where everyone is incredibly superstitious. As soon as I arrived, I was clearly loathed.

I have a little bit of a reputation, you see. Some people are blessed with good fortune and love and others, like me, are cursed with the opposite. People seem to die around me. My first family died before I even started school, then one by one, each of my foster families died until everyone was too afraid to look after me. Bad things happen around me, unexplainable things like moving objects. The people of the town think I am some kind of evil witch, a worshiper of Satan, a murderer.

'Hello Calypso. How was your day?' Jerry smiled as I walked in.

'Same old.' I sighed and he smiled sadly back at me.

'A little birdy told me it was your birthday today.' He smiled and held out a birthday card.

I grinned at him and open the card, the only card I got this birthday. Inside the card there was a crinkled $20 note.

'Thanks Jerry.' I smiled kindly.

I got to work by stacking the shelves and sweeping the floor. A couple of stuck up women come in the shop, glaring at me as they walk past. I just duck my head, and carry on sweeping the floor. At around 5 o'clock, Jerry handed me the keys and told me to lock up the shop when I leave. As soon as he left, I grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf and put the money in the till.

It's a short walk from the shop to my house. I live alone in a gothic looking, 4 bedroom house on the outskirts of town. 17 years old is a strange age to be living alone but I have special permission from the government. After my third foster family passed away, people started getting suspicious of me. Many foster homes turned me away as they said it was too dangerous for the other orphans to be living with me. In the end, the government allowed me permission to live alone since I had nowhere else to go.

'I'm home!' I called to Mr Bojangles, my cat. Mr Bojangles purred from the stairs. I didn't bother with dinner; I wasn't very hungry. Instead I crack open the bottle of wine, pour myself a large glass, turn on some music and sit back on the sofa with a small knife on my lap. Birthdays were always the worst. My biological family died on my third birthday: a house fire killing my parents and all six of my siblings. I was the only survivor. The best way to forget about the pain was by drinking.

Half a bottle I wine down and things started looking a little differently. They started getting a little blurry and swaying from side to side. A whole bottle of wine and two shots of whiskey- my blood was drowning in alcohol. I started seeing hallucinations. Mr Bojangles started talking to me.

'What are you doing Callie? You know you're not going to kill yourself.' He purred disapprovingly at the knife that lay on my lap.

'I would be doing everyone a favour. Everyone in this goddamn town wants me to be dead.' I slurred to no one.

'What about Jerry? What would he say?' Mr Bojangles said. This is ridiculous! Why is my cat talking in the first place? It was just the alcohol making me see things.

I sighed and tears slipped down my cheeks. 'I'm afraid of dying Mr Bojangles.' I cried.

'Then don't do it, Callie.' He purred.

'But there is so much pain. So much death around me. Why should I live and everyone die?' My words were so slurred that even I wasn't too sure what I said.

I hold the knife against my wrist and make a small, shallow cut. Almost immediately, red blood seeps out my wrists and down my arm. I do the same on the other wrist and watch as the pain leaves my body in the form of crimson, alcohol induced blood.

'Happy birthday to me.' I slurred before the alcohol takes over my brain, knocking me into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**You can probably guess from my frequent updates but i haven't done anything all weekend :) Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

'Samuel? Where's your homework?' Miss Gallagher asked, her icy eyes shooting daggers at me from the front of the classroom.

'Haven't done it Miss.' I sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

'And why is that, Mr Benedict?' She asked coolly.

I could tell her that reason why I didn't do my homework was because I helped my father and mother had to take down a large drug dealing group on Saturday. That was part of being a Benedict: danger was inevitable. Victor and Rogue, my parents, both worked for the FBI and specialized in criminal savant dealings. A lot of the time, my sisters and I get dragged into it. We've been through a lot in the past so when you're getting shot at or watching someone else get shot, homework just seems meaningless.

'Couldn't be bothered, Miss.' I lied, keeping up my bad boy reputation.

'Detention! Mr Benedict!'

'Aww come on Miss! It's my birthday!' I complained, staring her straight in the eye.

'Detention, Mr Benedict. 3 o'clock in my classroom.' She glared at me and I sighed with annoyance.

A pretty girl in front of me called Chloe turns round and gives me a flirty smile.

'Happy birthday Sam.' She said seductively

'Thank-you very much.' I grinned back at her.

'SAMUEL BENEDICT! Would you like to have detentions for the rest of the week?!'

'That's a rhetorical question Miss.' I stated simply.

'Well, since you are so good at English, why don't you read out your work to the rest of the class?'

I sighed and stared down at the page. None of the letters seemed to make much sense; they all moved around the page and changed size. I struggled enough writing it, let alone reading it. Miss Gallagher tapped her foot impatiently as I struggled to make sense of what I written. I suffer from dyslexia so I've never been any good at school since I struggle to read and write.

'We're all waiting Mr Benedict.' Said Miss Gallagher. I'm tempted to just walk out of the classroom. I've done it before, more than once, but I promised my mom that I would try and stay in the school's good books.

'I'd rather not.' I said folding my arms over my chest, keeping up the bad boy image.

'And why is that?'

'You know damn well why.' I said, getting angry since she knows that I struggle to read and is only trying to embarrass me.

Miss Gallagher opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the end of school bell. Everyone shoved their books into their bags and dashed out of the class room. I heard Miss Gallagher yelling my name as I shoved through the crowded hallway to avoid my detention.

'Sorry Miss, I'll come tomorrow instead!' I shouted in reply, even though I had no intention of actually going.

'Whoa, Miss Gallagher is gonna be pissed that your missing detention. I heard her yelling in the hallway' Craig told me as I walked over to his car in the car park between middle school and high school. Craig had been 17 for a while now and got a car for his seventeenth birthday since his parents are stinking rich.

'Well she'll have to stick it because it's my birthday.' I replied.

'It's a wonder why they haven't excluded you yet.' Craig mused to himself as we wait for my sisters to come. Craig lives down the road to me so he always gives me and my sisters a lift home.

'Hey Candy!' Craig waved at my sister Candice who came over with an arm full of books as usual. I think she may have read every single book in the library by now. Candy was still in middle school although most of the time she acted far more mature than me.

'Bea's just coming. She's flirting with some guy in her class.' Candy rolled her eyes at me.

'This might take a while then.' I said groaning and getting in the passenger seat next to Craig.

'So what did you do to Miss Gallagher to get a detention?' Craig asked me.

'You go another detention? Mom's not going to be happy.' Candice laughed from the back.

'It's more like what I didn't do. Anyway, mom's not going to find out because you're not going to tell her.'

'Whatever. I got an A+ in my Biology coursework.' Candice replied. She's only 13 but she's way smarter than me.

'Don't you always?' I joked.

'You must have got all the brainy genes in the family. Sam here was left with all the bad ones.' Craig grins mischievously.

Bea finally arrived a while later, beaming from ear to ear.

'Sorry I'm late. I got held back.' She said and climbed into the back.

'Yeah, we heard you were kissing.' Craig grinned and Beatrice blushed.

'That's none of your business.'

'Kind of is because I'm your brother. Anyway, you're too good for him.' I replied.

'You haven't even met him.'

'You're too good for everyone.'

Craig dropped us off just outside out house and waved us goodbye. Candy, Bea and I dumped our school bags in the hallway and walked into the living room only to find our parents avidly kissing each other.

'Eww get a room.' Candy groaned and plonked herself down on the sofa.

'We are in a room.' My dad pointed out with amusement.

'We don't want to see you kissing.' I agreed with Candy.

'Hey it's not all the time me and your mom get some time alone.'

'Really don't want to hear about that.' I said clamping my hands over my ears.

'I think old people kissing is cute.' Beatrice objected.

'Is that supposed to be a compliment? We're not that old!' My mom exclaimed sitting up.

'Of course you're not, Honey. You're beautiful.' My dad brushed my mom's hair back from her eyes and Candy and I faked vomiting.

'Anyway, it's supposed to be my birthday! Where are my presents?' I said jokingly. I only asked for one thing for my birthday: I want my soulfinder.

My Aunty Crystal is a soulseeker so she's told me where my soulfinder is. My soulfinder moved around a lot but at the moment she's in a little town in Oregon called Cloverdale. I know what you're thinking; why am I still sitting here when I know where my soulfinder is? To tell the truth, I'm not sure. There have been many times where I wanted to leave home and go and find my soulfinder but that wasn't part of the deal.

My mom and dad sat me down a few years back and told me that they wanted me to wait until I was seventeen before I found my soulfinder. My mom and dad had only met for a couple of days before I was…um…conceived. Therefore, they want me to wait until I'm legal and mature enough to get into that kind of relationship. To put it bluntly, they don't want to have grandchildren just yet.

At first I refused and promised that I wouldn't do anything like that and that I would wait till marriage but after thinking things through, I realised that I probably wouldn't want to wait until marriage. I mean, I'm not exactly a saint or anything. So I waited and waited until the day I turned seventeen.

'Close your eyes!' My mum said and I obeyed. I heard shuffling around and the strike of a match.

'Okay. Open them.' I can't help but smile at the at the clearly home-made birthday cake with wonky icing. It was a well-known fact that no one in the family could bake. My dad could chop and fry things alright but when it comes to cakes he refuses to even try because he claims it's too girly.

'Thank-you so much. Really, this is great.' I grinned and blew out my candles.

I opened the presents that they gave me. Candy gave me a DVD since she knows I would rather watch the film than read the book, Beatrice gave me a designer-looking top and Mum and dad got me some money and some X-box games but I was kind of waiting for someone to bring up my soulfinder.

'Okay. One last gift.' My mum grinned at me.

'Your mother and sisters and I had a talk and we decided that we're going to move to Cloverdale for a bit so you can meet your soulfinder.' My dad smiled at me.

'Seriously!' I exclaimed.

'Yes seriously. Only for a month though. It's a good idea since we need to keep a low profile for a bit after the last case.'

'Brilliant! When do we leave?' I asked, beaming from ear to ear.

'At the end of the week. We talked to the school and they let you have a month off. We've enrolled you in the high school in Cloverdale.'

'Damn, we still have to go to school?' Moaned Bea.

'Yup. That's the rules.'

'Thank-you so much! I don't know what to say!' I breathed. 'What about Bea and Candy? Won't they miss their school friends?' I asked

'It's only for a month and she is your soulfinder.' Candy smiles, emphasising the word 'Soulfinder.'

'Yeah…she is.' I grinned.

'Anyway, who's up for take-away?' Mom asked and we all shouted out our favourite take-aways.

'Sammy gets to choose because it's his birthday.'

'Let's get a pizza.' I declared with a massive beam on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews! They're so encouraging! Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it and please leave a review :D**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

'How do you feel son?'

'Shit.' I replied groggily.

'Watch your language and anyway, it serves you right for drinking too much.' My mom glared at me through the front mirror.

'It was a party. All my friends were drinking.'

'If all your friends jumped off a cliff, would you do it too?'

I rolled my eyes ironically. 'Of course I would, mom.'

I would feel more excited about travelling to a different state to meet my soulfinder except I had a pounding headache and my eyes burned from the morning light. Craig convinced me to go to Lindsey's party last night and someone spiked the punch with something strong.

I stared out through the window, watching the cars go by although it was making me nauseous. I watched the raindrops patter down the glass as though they were racing one another to get to the bottom. It was dark outside since it wasn't yet dawn and we had a long journey ahead of us. I could see my reflection in the window and I really looked like I needed to sleep. My slightly Hispanic skin tone (which I inherited from my dad) was paler from the drinking and sickness. My dark brown hair looked like I had just rolled out of bed.

'Are we there yet?' Candice complained from the back. She hates long journeys as she can't read because of her car sickness.

'You already asked me 10 minutes ago and I'm going to give you the same answer: no.' Dad replied from the front seat.

Beatrice was, for some reason, trying to apply make-up in the back of the car although it kept going wrong since we were going down a bumpy road.

'I'm going to sleep.' I yawned and rested my head against the glass.

* * *

'Ewww! You're drooling on me! Get off Sam!' I awoke suddenly to Bea shoving me and yelling.

'Are we there yet?' I asked, rubbing my eyes free of tiredness.

'You're just like Candice. Yes we're nearly there. We're just at the boarder of the town now.' Dad replied.

So this is where my soulfinder was living. It didn't look like much. It was a very small town, one of those towns where everybody knows everybody. Cloverdale was surrounded by large green trees and was near a cove; completely different from our house in Denver. The houses in Cloverdale were small and old-fashioned looking. In fact, the whole town looked creepy. The weirdest thing being that we didn't see a single person as we drove through.

'Maybe they're all sleeping?' Candice said, obviously thinking the same as me.

'It's nearly lunchtime.' Bea replied.

'Maybe they're vampires.' I said spookily, making Candice and Beatrice laugh. I felt a lot better now I had slept for a couple of hours.

We had rented out a large, 4 bedroom house near the school. It was made from white painted wood and had a blue door, making it look a little like a doll's house.

'Right, everyone grab a bag.' Mom said, as we stumble out of the car.

'Don't carry that one, Bea, you'll hurt your back.' I said, taking the heavy suitcase from her and bringing it up to the doorstep.

After we managed to shove all the bags into the hallway, everyone split up to have a look around.

'Shotgun on the biggest bedroom.' Beatrice yelled as we raced each other up the stairs.

'Shotgun only works for cars, dumbass!' Candice replied.

'Don't call your sister a dumbass!' Mom called from the hallway.

I opened the door at the end of the corridor upstairs. The bedroom was fairly small with a small desk and a lamp in the corner. The window revealed a beautiful view of green trees and a gothic, purple coloured house in the distance. I decided that this would be my bedroom for the next month and dropped my suitcase on the bed.

My next move was to go downstairs and double check that they had a TV because you couldn't be sure in a town like this. Thankfully, they did, so me and my family decided to put some boring reality show on since everyone was still tired from the journey.

At some point in the afternoon we heard a knock at the door.

'Maybe we should get the garlic…just in case.' I whispered to Candice.

It wasn't a vampire though, It was a middle-aged women standing on our doorstep holding a home-made apple-pie in her hand.

Slightly bewildered, my dad invited her into the living room.

'My name is Dahlia Smith, head of the town committee, the church board and school governess.' She said confidently, sticking her hand out to my parents which they shook, still looking a little confused.

'It's nice to meet you Dahlia, I'm Victor Benedict. This is my wife, Rogue and my kids: Samuel, Candice and Beatrice.'

'It's lovely to meet you two. We always love new guests to our town. I baked you a welcome pie.' She said brightly, putting the apple-pie on the table. Everything about her was bright and happy. She wore a long, floral print skirt and a blouse. Her hair was curled in ringlets which looked like little sausages and her make-up was subtle. She wore a simple peal necklace and matching bracelet.

'What a nice welcome.' My mom smiled and then turned to raise her eyebrows at me.

'I would have come round earlier but it was Sunday mass. We are very religious here, you see. You're welcome to come to the church service next Sunday. How long are you staying again?'

'A month at maximum. Normally we live in Denver.'

'Maybe I should tell you a bit about the town since it's your first day.' She said and sat down in the armchair, making herself comfortable. 'As you can probably tell, Cloverdale is very small. We're all friends here in Cloverdale, we all unite as one. There are some shops in the main town area; there are food shops, hairdressers, a diner, clothes shops…the usual. Cloverdale School is just down the road from here. It's only a small town so it's middle school and high school combined. How old are you children?' She asked us.

'I'm 17, Candice is 13 and Beatrice is 15.' I told her.

'Sam isn't it? Lucky for you, you're in the same grade as my daughter Monica. I'll get her to befriend you and show you the ropes. I'm sure you'll get on fine. She's very nice.' Dahlia smiled warmly.

'Thank-you, ma'am.' I replied, remembering my manners.

'Oh…and I should probably warn you about Calypso. She's in your grade as well.'

'Warn me?' I asked, confused.

'Well…I hate to gossip…but I guess you have a right to know.' Dahlia said although it was clear that she did like gossiping.

'Calypso Silver recently moved here a couple months back. She lives in a house on the outskirts by herself.' Dahlia started.

'By herself? Shouldn't she need a guardian?' My dad asked, interested.

'No no. She's emancipated. The government allowed her to live on her own because she posed too much of a threat to live in a foster home.'

'She's dangerous?' My mom asked, frowning.

'She's evil. I reckon she's some kind of a Satanist.' Dahlia stage whispered.

'Why? What did she do?'

'Well... 14 years back, there was a house fire down in Indiana. 6 children and the parents were killed but Calypso was the only survivor with no injuries at all. She was put into care but…people say that strange things happened around her…accidents.'

'What kind of accidents?' My father asks.

'I heard stories about floods during a drought, power cuts…sometimes people got hurt.'

'And you think she's responsible?'

'Yes. I tell you she's bad. She's had three foster families but every one of them has passed away, leaving Calypso alive with a great amount of inheritance money.'

'This certainly is a curious case. Are you implying that Calypso purposely killed her families?' My dad said, sitting forward slightly.

'Maybe…maybe not. A lot of people round here believe she is some kind of witch…the evil reincarnated.'

'What's she like here?' Mom asked.

'Dark, mysterious. Always glaring at everybody. Naturally we try and ignore her evilness and exclude her but I can feel danger when she's near. Do you know what I mean?' Dahlia said, although no-one really did know what she means.

'Maybe she just needs a friend.' Candy suggested.

'Everybody's too afraid they will get hurt. My poor daughter, Monica, told me that she tried befriending the girl but Calypso threatened her! Calypso is beyond our help. Even the Lord cannot save her soul now.' Dahlia said, shaking her head dramatically.

'Well...thanks for the warning.' My dad said, giving me a quick glance.

'You're welcome. I just want you all to be careful. You seem like a nice family. Stick with Monica, Samuel, she'll show you the ropes.' Dahlia said and got up to leave. 'I'll best be off now. It was nice meeting you all. Welcome to the neighbourhood.' And with that, Dahlia walked out the front door, leaving us all confused and a little creeped out.

'Well that wasn't weird or anything.' Bea said out loud what we had all been thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter :) Not much is happening in this chapter but i'm hoping to upload the next one soon which is a little bit more exciting. I hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

It felt like someone was stomping on my brain. My arms and legs were weak and unresponsive. Dried up blood covered my arms and clothes. My eye's screamed at the harsh light seeping in through the curtains. There was one word to describe me: Hung-over. What day even is it?

I check the calendar on my phone and…oh crap…it's Sunday. That means I must have slept through the whole of Saturday?! I think to myself in a sudden panic. No wonder I'm so hungry! Half of the weekend is now wasted! I practically live for the weekend.

'I swear I'm never drinking alcohol ever again.' I groaned into the pillow. Mr Bojangles looked at me with an 'I told you so' expression on his furry face.

'Okay…well maybe but completely but I'm never drinking excessively.' I said, but honestly, I know I will be like this next birthday. Birthdays were always a rough time.

I stumbled to the kitchen and ate a couple of slices of un-toasted bread and chugged down some orange juice. I topped up Mr Bojangles' cat food and cleaned up the empty bottles of alcohol from the living room. I felt slightly better, asides from the killer hangover, because I felt more normal; more like myself again.

'Right, Mr Bojangles, I think a shower is needed.' I said, inspecting the dark, dried blood which covers my arms like a sleeve. The cuts I made on my wrist had already sealed and dried and would probably soon scar, adding to the others.

Mr Bojangles meowed in protest. 'Not you, silly. I meant me.' I laughed and tickled Mr Bojangles under his neck. Mr Bojangles is my best and only friend in the whole wide world.

The one good thing about living alone is that I can sing in the shower as loudly and as badly as possible. I turned my iPod docking station up to full volume so Frank Sinatra blasted around the bathroom.

The hot water felt good against my skin as it washed away all traces of the night before. If social services found out that I'm drinking and harming myself, they might send me back to care…If anyone is brave enough to let me back. Or they could send me back to therapy. I used to have to go 3 times a week and it was possibly the dullest thing ever. It was full of questions like: 'how do you feel about that?' and 'What was going through your head?' I used to enjoy making life difficult for the therapist by taking a vow of silence some lessons or spend other lessons spinning around on the chair.

After the shower I went to the mirror and brushed my hair until it was silky smooth. I then pulled on some clothes: black jeans and a red blouse.

'So Mr Bojangles, what shall we do today?' He meowed in reply.

'Maybe…bake a cake?' I suggested and gathered together the money I would need.

I always like to go out on a Sunday since everyone in the town goes to church, meaning that it is empty. I let myself into the food shop in which I work, gather up the ingredients I would need, leave the money in the till and lock up behind me. On my way home I saw a car pull up in the deserted house on Bellmore road; a family of two parents and three children got out of the car and carried their luggage into the hallway of their new house. Weird…we don't normally get visitors.

Back at the house Mr Bojangles was waiting patiently for me to return. I weighed out all the ingredients and started mixing them together according to the recipe book.

'Since I slept through yesterday's meal times, I guess I'm allowed to eat excessively today.' I said, grinning at Mr Bojangles.

I love weekends. It's the only time when I'm actually happy. No one is around me to bully me or send me disapproving looks. Mr Bojangles is the best company in the world.

While the cake was in the oven, I got out my homework to finish. Mr Nickerson, who teaches chemistry, is my favourite teacher since he is the only teacher who actually likes me. He says that I'm truly gifted in chemistry and he gives me extra work to stretch my abilities. Not that I mind, I actually like doing homework since it keeps me occupied.

The oven timer beeped a little while later and I got the golden sponge out, preparing to decorate it. That took most of the afternoon since I like things to be done to perfection. Then, once I had all finished, I started preparing dinner: Spaghetti bolognas since I was starving hungry. For desert I had a large chunk of cake and it really was delicious.

After eating, I settled down on the couch with Mr Bojangles on my lap, flicking through boring reality shows. Dread filled my stomach as I knew I had school tomorrow. Monica would undoubtedly make some mean comment, teachers will treat me unfairly and I will be ignored.

Mr Bojangles purred against me, nuzzling his head against my chest. I think he is relieved to have me back to my usual self. I think I might have scared him on my birthday since I am haunted by the memories of all my dead loved ones.

'You know what, Mr Bojangles? I think I'm going to have an early night tonight.' I decided and made my way up the stairs in the deafeningly silent house. It was school tomorrow and I really didn't want to fall asleep in class. Maybe the boy I saw moving into the house with his family would be in my class. He's new he so he might not judge me like everyone else in this town. That's what I'll do. I'll make friends with the new kid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one night! This is going to be very damaging to my two exams tomorrow but- oh well :) Thanks for all of your lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

I hate Mondays, especially since I'm going to be the new kid in school. The head teacher dropped me and my sisters off at our first classes, mine being Art. As soon as I walked in, a pretty blonde girl waved at me to come and sit next to her.

'You must be Samuel Benedict, right?' She asked once I sat down.

'Yeah and you're Monica?'

'Yes. My mom told me to show you around.'

'That is very kind of you.' I said politely.

'Right class! Self-portraits today. If you don't finish yours this lesson, it will be homework.' Said a female teacher at the front of the class room who looked like a hippie.

'Are you any good at drawing?' Monica asked.

'Yeah, I draw a little.'

It turned out that Monica certainly did not draw. Her self-portrait was really hideous. It almost made her look remarkably like a giraffe. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at it. I drew myself as a cartoon since I can't draw real-life pictures.

'Hey that's really awesome.' Monica said, leaning over my shoulder as I went over my drawing in a black marker.

'Cheers. Yours isn't…so bad either.' I joked and Monica threw her head back with laughter, even though the joke wasn't even that funny.

'Oh Sammy! You're hilarious.' She said, resting her hand on my arm and giving me a flirtatious smile. _'Ah, she's after that kind of friendship.'_ I thought grimly to myself.

Break time rolled around fast but I still had not found my soulfinder. The lunch hall was packed with people; it looked as though the entire school was there. I could see Candice sitting with some other girls her age and Bea flirting with the boys at another table. Every table was packed with people except one and that was the one that caught my eye. There was only one girl sitting at the table in the corner of the room and she was beautiful. I felt myself staring at her beauty, unable to take my eyes away. She had long dark hair that was not curly but not completely straight either. The light through the windows hit her ivory skin, making her glow like and angle. She was dressed all in black with a tight black miniskirt, a black shirt and pattern black tights.

Suddenly a voice shot through my head; it was my soulfinder's voice. It felt as though sparks were shooting through my body and a multitude of fireworks were going off inside my head. It made me feel alive.

_'Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars. Let me see what's spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.' _The voice said.

At first I was a little confused as to what she was saying but after a while, I realised she was singing the lyrics of a song. I looked around the busy hall to see which one was my soulfinder but no one seemed to look up at me. The pretty girl in the corner was listening to her iPod.

'_This is going to sound weird, but I think you're my soulfinder.'_ I said back to the girl in the corner.

She sat up, startled by the sound of my voice in her head but instead of being ecstatic, she looked a little freaked out.

'_What's your name?_' I asked again.

The girl looked even more spooked than before and tried turning up the volume of her iPod to block me out. I was just about to walk over to her when I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me over to a table.

'Sit with us Sammy. This is kind of the top table in the school's hierarchy.' Monica explained sitting down at a table full of the so called 'popular' people.

'Yeah, all the cool people sit here. I'm Jack by the way.' One of the blonde haired boys at the table said. One by one, everyone introduced themselves to me although I was only half paying attention.

'Hey, who's that girl sitting in the corner?' I asked curiously.

'Who, that?' Monica snorted. 'That's Calypso. She's the biggest freak you'll ever meet.'

'Why do you ask?' Jack said.

I shrugged. 'She's pretty.'

Jack snorted with laugher. 'Don't even think about it, dude. That girl is dangerous. The town is literally one step away from burning her at the stake. I mean, yeah she's hot. I would give her ago if I wasn't so damn scared of her.'

'Yeah, I heard that her families had died.' I said, trying to act as though I was casually interested.

'Died or murdered?' Jack raised his eyebrows.

'Seriously, don't waste your time on her Sammy. I don't want to see you getting hurt.' Monica said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

'No, go for is Sam. If you manage to stay alive, I might try and nail her.' Jack laughed.

'Not like that. I just thought she was pretty.' I said and shrugged my shoulders again.

'Well, I have a mate who lives down in California. He went to the same school as Calypso and he said that she's real easy…if you know what I mean.' Jack winked at me. I was really starting to get sick at the disgusting way he spoke about Calypso.

'Yeah, I heard that she slept with almost every guy in her old school.' Another boy named Damien said.

'That girl needs help.' Monica said bluntly.

'_Calypso?_' I try again to get some sort of reply.

In response, Calypso shoved her books into her bag and swiftly walked out of the hall, holding her head as though she had some kind of headache.

'hmm I wonder where she's going in such a hurry?' Said Damien.

'Probably off to get down and dirty with Mr Nickerson again.' Replied Monica and everyone laughed.

'Wait…her and Mr Nickerson?' I asked, confused.

'She only does it for extra credit.' Laughed Monica.

Unfortunately for me, my next lesson was maths with Monica and Jack. Monica actually kicked her friend Shannon out of her seat so I could sit next to her, much to my objections. Jack sat on the other side of me and Calypso sat in the corner of the room, her dark hair hiding her face like a veil.

Mr Johnson was our maths teacher and he was one of those stuck-up, know-it-all teachers that I get on with oh so brilliantly. I don't even know what he was talking about half the time; why is x equal to 3? Who's brainy idea was it to mix the alphabet in with numbers? It's my nightmare! Calypso seemed to understand it perfectly well. She was working through the exercises much faster than anyone else in the class. I think she was even doing chemistry work at the same time.

Jack quickly reached over, leaving a folded up piece of paper on my desk. It read:

**'Quit staring at her bro. You look like a stalker.'**

I wrote back and catapulted it back to his desk. '**She's far more interesting that this algebra crap.'**

**'Go and talk to her? Are you a coward or something?**' Jack sent back.

**'I will. Not yet.'** I replied.

**'Good for you bro, I really hope you don't end up in a coffin.'**

'**She's not like that.'** I wrote back, refusing to believe my soulfinder is evil.

**'Whatever. I bet Calypso's great in bed.**' Jack wrote back on a separate bit of paper with a disgusting illustration. I was too repulsed by him to bother writing back and tried to focus on whatever the hell Mr Johnson was talking about. I didn't even notice the note fall to the ground.

'Is that a note?! What have I told you about writing notes in class!' Mr Johnson yelled. 'Calypso! Pick it up this instant.'

Calypso hesitated before bending down to pick up the paper in my hand, much to my horror.

'Well then. What does it say?' Mr Johnson put his hands on his hips in an impatient manner.

Calypso scanned her eyes down on the note in her hand and pursed her lips together, briefly glancing in my direction.

'You want me to read this out to the class?' She said, crossing her arms around her tiny waist.

'Yes…I'm waiting.' The teacher replied.

'Fine. It says- Whatever. I bet Calypso's great in bed.' She said, straight-faced. 'They drew a nice diagram of me as well if you wanted to see?' She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Mr Johnson was quiet for a moment before saying. 'Get out now.'

'I didn't do anything.'

'I will not have filth being spoken in my class. Get out and wait outside the head teacher's room.' Mr Johnson yelled, pointing to the door.

Calypso scooped up her books in her arms and stalked out of the classroom, shooting daggers at me and Jack. I felt an enormous amount of guilt inside me. She was my soulfinder and I had just gotten her in trouble. She must hate me.

'Sir! Can I go to the bathroom please?' I asked raising my hand.

'Do you have a bathroom pass?'

'No, it's my first day.'

'Hurry up then. Better not happen again.' Mr Johnson huffed and I walked out of the classroom, needing to apologise to my soulfinder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the reviews :D Here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

Stupid new boy getting me in trouble with the stupid teacher in this stupid school in this stupid town. Why did he have to side with Monica's gang? Oh yeah…because he's popular, interesting and attractive. I hoped that I could be friends with him but it's too late now. As soon as Monica got her claws into him, I knew there was no hope. He was a goner.

Even when there was no one around, I still walked with my head facing the ground, just out of habit. I turned to corner to head up to the head-teacher's office when something hit me, knocking me and my books to the ground. More like someone. I glance up at the person who had knocked me to the floor, only for my gaze to be met with beautiful green eyes and a chiselled, handsome face. Stupid new kid.

'Sorry! I didn't see you there!' He said, helping me pick up my books from the floor. I didn't reply and focused on getting my books a getting away from him as quick as possible. His voice sounded strangely familiar although I couldn't pinpoint why.

I reached out for my pencil case at the same time as him, causing our hands to touch briefly which sent sparks through my skin. He stared at my hand…well…he stared at the scares on my wrist. Normally I cover them with bracelets but I didn't want to wear them since it may rub and reopen the scab from the most recent cuts on my wrist.

'Why do you do that?' He asked softly, staring at me with kind eyes although I knew that it was all deceiving.

'Do what?'

'Cut yourself.' He said sadly.

'That is none of your business!' I said, outraged.

'Yeah, I'm your soulfinder so it kind of is.'

Soulfinder? God…his voice is the same one in my head. He said something about soulfinders before. Great. Now I'm really going mad.

'I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Just stay away from me.' I glared at him.

'Look I know you're angry at me about the note but that was Jack. I'm really sorry but you can't avoid me forever. We're meant to be together.'

'Is this some kind of sick joke?! Did Monica set you up to this?!' I said, getting more and angrier. The lights above me flickered, a sign to tell me that I had to calm down.

'No! It's not a joke! We're soulfinders, Calypso.'

'Whatever. I'm leaving.' I said, trying to walk away but he grabbed on to my arm.

'Why don't you know what a soulfinder is?'

'Because you're talking nonsense!'

'It's when two savants are interlinked. I've been looking forward to meeting you so I can spend the rest of my life with you.'

'How do you know I'm a savant?!'

'Because everyone says you're some kind of witch, that you have evil powers. I heard you in my head.'

'Look, I don't know what a savant or a soulfinder is. It's your first day here and you're bullying me already.' I said, disgusted at him, as I pulled away from his grip.

'Calypso! You can't just walk away from this!' He called down the corridor.

'Just you watch me. Stay away from me.'

I sat outside the head-teachers office and reflected on what had happened between me and the new boy. Why did everyone have to side against me? What the hell was a soulfinder? Probably Monica's latest plot to humiliate me.

**Samuel's POV**

My soulfinder hates me. I stood in the empty corridor, tempted to run over to her but she looked so upset and angry that I didn't want to push her any further. Well done Samuel, you really messed this one up.

The rest of the day was agonizingly slow. Calypso seemed to be in most of my classes and every time I would look at her, she would glare at me in response. Jack found the whole thing hilarious and kept saying that I'm going to be at the top of her hit list so I better get my funeral plans ready.

As soon as the end of school bell rang, I was out of there as soon as I could.

_'Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you at home.'_ I sent to Candy and Bea and walked home by myself. Mom and dad were waiting in the kitchen once I arrived.

'How did it go, son? Did you find her?' Dad asked, looking up from his newspaper as I walked in.

'Yeah I found her. She hates me.' I groaned and sank onto the chair with my head in my hands.

Dad and mom exchanged a look with each other and then mom muttered something and walked out of the room, leaving me with my dad.

'I'm sure she doesn't hate you.'

'No, I really messed up dad. She doesn't know what savants are.'

'Tell me what happened, from the beginning.'

I tell my dad exactly what happened from the moment I saw her in the hall. Dad didn't interrupt me; he just listened, looking very thoughtful.

'So she thought you were playing a joke on her?'

'I think so. I don't know. She told me that I needed to stay away from her.'

'Probably because you hung out with that Monica girl.'

'Ugh. What do I do dad?' I groaned.

'Give Calypso some space to sort her head out for a while. Don't ever let Monica and her friends talk about your soulfinder in that way either. If I heard someone speak about your mother like that, I would hit them.'

'Okay...I'm such an idiot. How do I explain the whole savant thing though?'

'Give her some time first. Make sure she doesn't hate you as much as she does at the moment.' Dad smiled.

'Right.' I sighed and massaged my temple.

'Why don't you come down to the food shop with me? If you like, I'll let you chose the dinner.' He smiled warmly.

'Sure.'

It wasn't a long walk to the shop but, then again, you could probably walk anywhere in this town and it would only take 20 minutes' tops.

There was an old, frail looking man who sat behind the till and smiled at us when we walked in.

'Have you decided yet?' My dad asked as we look around the shop. I don't reply because I'm too focused on the girl who is stacking shelves at the end of the shop. Calypso.

'Son?' My dad asks again.

'That's her, dad.' I whispered, nodding towards Calypso who had her iPod in again.

'Just, try to ignore her.' He sighed as we walked past.

Just as I walked behind her, she stood up and turned around. She stepped back a little in surprise and pulled out her headphones.

'Are you following me or something? I told you to leave me alone.' She hissed at me.

'No, I'm only here to buy lasagne. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to freak you out or pry into your personal life or anything.' I said quietly as she pulled the sleeves of her jumper down to cover the scars on her wrist.

'I really don't care. You're just like the rest of them.' She turned to walk away but I'm unable to resist the urge to touch her so I hold on to her arm.

'Get off me!' She glared at me.

'Just let me explain, please!' I begged, getting desperate.

'I don't want to hear your explanation. I want you to stay out of my life and stay away from me.' She said angrily. As she spoke, the lights began to flicker and the jars on the shelves trembled.

'Calypso! You need to calm down. Your powers are getting out of control.' My dad said urgently, catching a falling jar from the shelf.

'Get away from me!' She raised her voice at me and the light bulb above us smashed, showering us in shards of glass.

'You okay there Calypso? Are they giving you any trouble?' The old man called from behind the counter.

'No, Jerry. They were just leaving.' She stared at us darkly. I felt reluctant to leave her but my dad pulled on my shoulder to take me out of the shop.

'She has no control over her powers.' He said once we got out of the shop. 'Someone needs to teach her how to control them when she gets angry.'

'She won't let anyone go near her.'

'We need to. She'll be dangerous if she can't keep them under control.'

'I could try.' I said. My power is to control gravity. It only works for a couple of metres or so although I don't find it that hard to control.

'No. I think I should probably call my brother Yves. He found it hard to control his power at first.' Dad replied.

'Okay. Well, there goes dinner.'

'I doubt they even deliver take-away in this town. I think we might have some bread and crisps. Sandwiches it is.'

As soon as we got in, dad spoke about what happened with my mum and I went up to my room to draw. I drew Calypso as a cartoon, drawing her as beautiful as what she was in real life. Dad came up a while later.

'Ring uncle Zed. He'll tell you what to do.' He told me, handing me his phone

'How?'

'Auntie Sky never knew about savants either. She never liked Zed at first.'

I felt a little better after talking to Zed. He told me that the best thing to do was to let her cool down for a bit and then start from fresh. He told me that flower's always worked. It still didn't stop this gaping, empty hole inside my heart. Only Calypso could fill that up for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter everybody :) I hope you like it, please leave a review :D**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

Keeping my distance from Calypso was torture. It was like there was some kind of magnetic force, drawing me towards her although I had to resist it. As clichéd as it sound, every time I saw her around school, my heart skipped a beat. I wondered whether she felt the same way about me. If she does, she does a pretty good job of hiding it. Every time she sees me, she glares at me.

I also tried avoiding Monica so Calypso doesn't think I'm one of 'them.' That was easier said than done; Monica followed me around like a lost puppy. Most of the time, I avoided her by hiding in the library and doodling cartoons over my exercise books since reading books isn't my thing.

The weekend rolled around quickly and we decided to take up the invitation to go to the church ceremony on Sunday. It looked as though the whole town had turned up. Dahlia even saved us seats next to her, her husband and Monica. Monica grinned as I was forced to sit close to her on the cramped pew. She kept 'accidently' brushing my leg with her hand. I couldn't help feeling disappointed that the only person who didn't turn up to church was Calypso.

I decided Monday was the day I start from scratch with her. That made Monday feel a little better as me, Candy and Bea walk to school in the morning. Unfortunately, the first lesson of the day was chemistry, one of the only lessons which I hadn't yet had. Mr Nickerson taught us chemistry and I immediately didn't like him because of the rumour that he was sleeping with Calypso.

'You're the new boy, right?' He asked me as I walked in.

'Yes sir.'

'You can sit at the back, right next to Calypso there.' He said and I silently thanked fate for forcing us together.

Calypso let her dark hair full in front of her face as she moved to the end of the table, eager to get as far away from me as possible. Determined not to let that faze me, I send her a friendly smile as I sit down in the chair next to her.

'Hi, I'm Samuel. It's nice to meet you.' I said, remembering what Zed told me. She simply ignored me and carried on staring out of the window.

_'Flowers. Zed told me that flowers always work' _I thought to myself.

I ripped out a corner of my exercise book and sketched a cartoon rose on it before pushing it across the table to her.

She glanced at it before ignoring it and pretending to be focused on Mr Nickerson.

'Class! For homework, I would like you to work with the person next to you to complete a project on testing for positive and negative ions which will be handed into me by Friday.' Mr Nickerson declared, earning multiple groans around the room.

'You can spend the rest of the lesson getting started.' He continued before going back to his desk to carry on marking.

'So then, partner. Shall we make a start?' I said brightly.

Calypso rolled her eyes and then sighed. 'It's fine. I'll do the project myself and just put your name on it.'

'No, I want to help you.' I smiled.

**Calypso's POV**

Just my luck to be partnered with the stupid new boy. Today it seems as though he's had some sort of personality change. Either that or this is one of Monica's latest schemes: make Calypso believe she has friends and then humiliate her.

Samuel said that he didn't have a clue what a positive ion was so this is going to be a lot more difficult then I first thought. I told him to read about it in the text book since I really didn't want to talk to him too much. I'm supposed to be ignoring him.

Monica came over to our table shortly after, twirling her hair with her fingers and fluttering her eyelashes.

'Oh poor you Sammy! Having to work with that freak. Jack said he'll trade places with you so you can work with me.' She said, perching herself on the edge of the table.

'Don't talk about Calypso like that. I want to work with her.' He replied bluntly.

'Why the hell would you want to work with her? She's an evil whore. Unless you want to sleep with her…? Monica replied, raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner. I felt the anger boil up inside of me. The light above us flickered a little.

'No I don't. Just leave us alone will you.' Samuel replied a little more harshly.

'She's got into your head Sammy. Leave her alone. She killed people, you know? Let's just pray that she kills herself before anyone else gets hurt.'

'I didn't kill anyone.' I said, clenching my teeth together.

The water was moving. I could fill the water pressure building up inside the pipes in the ceiling. I tried to control it but what she said made me so angry. Suddenly the pressure of the water in the pipes got so high that the sprinklers on the ceiling just burst, soaking everyone with water. Monica screamed and tried to cover her perfect hair to stop it from going frizzy.

'You bitch! You did this!' She screamed at me above the frenzy in the classroom.

'Right, everyone leave the school building as you would in a fire drill!' Mr Nickerson shouted, frantically gathering up his papers. I couldn't help but smile at Monica's make-up running down her face and her designer clothes getting drenched with water.

We stood outside on the playground, freezing from being soaked from head to toe. It appears that the sprinklers only went off in our classroom. The teachers were trying to work out why they turned on when there was no fire. Only I knew why they turned on. I made them turn on.

'I'm terribly sorry about what happen. Since there was no fire, we will be investigating into why the sprinklers suddenly turned on. If anyone knows anything about this, please notify us immediately.' The head-teacher said, looking very serious.

'Calypso did it.' Monica yelled. Everyone's faces turn to me, I could feel their glares burning into my skin.

'Calypso?' The head-teacher asked.

'I didn't do it.' I shrugged my shoulders.

'Liar! I know you did it. You're evil!' Monica shrieked.

'She didn't do it, Sir. I was next to her the whole time.' Samuel spoke up. Why was he protecting me?

'We will look into this later on. For now, you are all allowed to go home and dry off so none of you catch a cold.' The head-teacher said before walking off, back into the building. As soon as the teachers left, Monica stormed up to me and shoved me against the wall, hard.

'I know you did it. There's no point in denying it. You are going to hell.' She spat at me, shaking my shoulders so me head hit against the wall.

I turn to walk away with me head down to avoid confrontation, although I could feel the class's hate filled glares at the back of my neck.

'Do us all a favour and kill yourself. No one wants you here.' Monica yelled after me.

I walked quickly to get back to my house, taking the forest route so no one could see the tears that were falling freely down my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews :) Here is the next chapter :D**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

'Well that got rid of one problem.' Monica smirked as Calypso walked off towards the trees.

'You are such a bitch!' I said, staring at her harshly.

'Excuse me?!' Monica exclaimed.

'Don't you dare speak to her like that! You're just a bully, Monica. Admit it.'

'She deserves it Sammy, after all she's done.'

'You don't know anything! She's just an innocent girl! Why does everybody in this goddamn town treat her like she's evil or something?!' I yelled.

'Because she is.' Jack shrugged.

'If you say another bad word about her again, I'm going to hit you.' I replied in a monotone voice.

'What are you going to do? Go after her?' Monica rolled her eyes.

'Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do.'

I ran out of the school, in the direction Calypso went, leaving everyone staring at me in surprise after my outburst.

'CALYPSO!' I yelled after her, following her into the forest. She didn't reply; maybe she had her iPod in; maybe she was just ignoring me.

_'Calypso! Wait!'_ I called out telepathically. From the distance I saw I figure all dressed in black. Her black clothes clung to her because of the wetness and her dark hair was dripping.

I ran to catch up with her, nearly tripping from the fallen branches on the floor.

'What do you want with me Samuel!' She exclaimed as I got nearer. She had tiny droplets of water on her face although I think their might have been tears.

'I just need to talk to you, please?'

'What? So you tell everyone about me crying and then have a good laugh at me?!'

'No, no I would never do that. I'm sorry; I've been such a jerk to you. I should have stood up for you and I was behaving like an idiot. Please just give me another chance.' I said desperately.

'You're not going to let this go are you?'

'Never.' I agreed, smiling sheepishly.

'Fine. Make it quick, you have 30 seconds.'

'I don't think I can explain it all in only 30 seconds.'

'27…26…25…' She counted out loud.

'Okay! Okay.' I took a deep breath. 'I know it was you who turned the water sprinklers on. You broke the light in the shop. You heard my voice in your head, didn't you? I know it was you and I know how.'

'What do you mean?'

'You have…these gifts, gifts that make you…unique. You're a savant.'

'Why are we back to the whole savant thing?!'

'Because it's very important.'

'Why are you saying all this?' She asked tearfully. I could tell she was close to breaking point but I had to carry on.

'Because I know what it's like. I'm a savant too. I have…magical powers too.' I tried to explain.

'I'm not falling for it.' She replied and spun around to walk off but I stop her.

'Calypso, wait! Let me prove it.' I said, spinning her around so we're standing really close now.

'How?'

'Give me a coin or something.'

Calypso hesitated and reluctantly dug around in her pocket and pulled out a dollar, holding it out in her palm. I used telekinesis to make the coin float in mid-air before spinning it around Calypso's head. She stares at it in amazement before reaching it up and taking it.

'You did that?' She asked in surprise, her voice was softer and gentler. The way she looked at me, it wasn't quite kindness but there was certainly no more hatred in it.

'Yes. I'm just like you, see?' I said, stepping even closer to her; so close that I could feel her warm breath on my face.

Her dark brown eyes stared up at me through her long dark eyelashes. She wore no make-up although she was far more beautiful than any other girl I knew. I reached out to touch her smooth, flawless skin to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

'We're not freaks. We're not evil…we're just….special.' I said quietly before gently pressing my lips against her, waiting for her to pull away but she doesn't. In fact, she stood there as still as a statue, probably trying to work out whether she should pull away or not. I moved one of my hands to the back of her neck and the other one to the small of her back, deepening to kiss. Her hands moved across my damp t-shirt and she ran her fingers through my hair. I smirked against her mouth, feeling a little smug that I was kissing my soulfinder. I used my power to drop the gravity around us for a couple of meters so we were hovering above the forest floor.

Calypso gasped and pulled away.

'Where did the floor go?!' She panicked.

'Relax.' I murmured, kissing her neck.

'Are you doing this?!'

'I told you, we're special.' I grinned and then slowly brought back our gravity so our feet are placed firmly on the ground.

'I shouldn't have kissed you.' She told me.

'But you did. That's because we're soulfinders.'

'You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.' She said sternly.

'Maybe we should go somewhere warmer. You're freezing.' I said, trying not to look at the way her blouse clung to her chest.

'I guess….I guess maybe you could come back to mine.' She bit her lip.

Calypso's house was painted purple with an overgrown front lawn. We didn't speak much on the way home, I think she was still trying to work out whether to trust me or not.

Her house was surprisingly nice. The hallways were brightly lit and the walls were painted a nice lilac colour. I'm not sure why but I expected it to be dark and gothic looking on the inside but it was actually quite homely.

'I'm home!' She called out to the empty house.

'Is there someone else here?' I asked in confusion since I thought she lived alone.

'Mr Bojangles.' She smiled, pointing to a tabby cat that had walked into the hallway. 'I'm going to change into some dry clothes. You can borrow a pair of jogging bottoms if you want?'

'Yeah, like they're going to fit me.' I snorted.

'They will.' She said confidently and ran off upstairs, leaving me in the company of Mr Bojangles.

'Hey, you're a nice kitty.' I crooned softly, tickling the cat's ear. It hissed and scratched me, making me step back.

'Not so nice kitty.' I muttered.

Calypso threw a pair of grey jogging bottoms down the stairs. Feeling slightly awkward, I pulled off my damp jeans and wet t-shirt and pulled the jogging bottoms on instead.

Calypso came down the stairs a while later dressed in a short black skirt, tights and a dark red jumper. She took my wet clothes and hung them over the radiator to dry. I could see her attempts not to stare at my bare chest although she was failing miserably.

'Sorry I got your clothes wet.' She said, putting the kettle on.

'It was worth it- just to see Monica's face.' I laughed.

'So you don't like her?' She said, a small frown line formed in between her eyebrows.

'I just called her a bitch and then threated to hit Jack.' I laughed.

'Why would you do that?'

'Because they were being mean to you.'

'No one has ever stuck up for me before.'

'From now on, I will stick up for you, Calypso Silver. If anyone dares say a bad word about you they will find themselves truly and justly sorry.' I smiled

'You confuse me, Samuel Benedict.' She sighed. 'Would you like a drink? Coffee?'

'Sure.' I said, sitting down at the table.

She placed a mug of coffee in front of me and sat in the opposite chair.

'You have a nice house.' I commented awkwardly.

'I think we're avoiding the elephant in the room.'

'Okay…I think I have some explaining to do.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter :) Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

'So…Calypso…' He said as though he wasn't too sure where to start.

'Call me Callie.' I said, my trust for this boy increasing. Only family members have called me Callie. I'm still a little unsure about him though, and shocked that I actually kissed him, but do I regret it? The answer was no.

'Start with what the hell a savant is.' I said, tapping the side of my mug with my fingernails.

'A savant is a person with an extra ability. Magical powers as you would call it. For example, I can control gravity.'

'You speak as though we're not the only ones.'

'No we're not. I'm not quite sure how many of us there are. My whole family are savants.'

'And they all have powers?'

'Yes, most savants have one individual power although most savants all share telekinesis and telepathy.'

'So I did hear your voice in my mind?'

_'Yeah and I heard yours, that's how I knew you we're my soulfinder. We'll get onto that in a little while.' _His voice appeared again in my mind, bouncing of the walls of my head like fireworks.

'And you can hear my voice in your head?'

'Try it. Try and project it.'

'_Um…can you hear me?'_ I asked, feeling a little stupid.

_'Loud and clear.'_ He smiled at me.

'So what powers do you have?' He asked me.

'I don't know. I've never really tried. Sometimes when I get angry the lights burn out and water moves.' I said

Samuel sat back, looking thoughtful. 'I heard you had 6 siblings? Were you the youngest?'

'Yes.' I replied, not really understanding how this was relevant.

Sam nodded in acknowledgment. 'You're a seventh child.'

'And why is that significant?'

'Seventh children have more powers than everyone else. My uncle's a seventh child as well.'

'This sounds as though you're making it up as you go along.' I accused jokily.

'It's quite strange to get your head around.'

'Right so…you have magic powers like me but it's called a savant and I have more because I'm a seventh child?' I repeated all the information he told me, still slightly bewildered.

'Good. Now let's move on to the topic of soulfinders.'

'We're soulfinders?' I asked.

'Yes we are. Basically, every savant has a soulfinder who was conceived at the same time as them.'

'Bullshit.' I shook my head. He must be winding me up.

'I'm not joking! When's your birthday? Mine's the 17th of March.'

'Okay that's weird; mines the 16th of March.' I sat back, trying to get my head around this.

'Told you so.' He said smugly. 'Anyway, Soulfinders…well, they're special. When you find your soulfinder, you feel complete. It's like living in the dark so long, and then when you find your soulfinder, it just lights up.' He said, struggling to explain it.

'So how are you sure that we're soulfinders.'

'Because everything is so much more special when I'm with you. Your voice in my head is clearer than anyone else's. When I kissed you, it felt like heaven.'

'You're so cheesy.' I laughed.

'That's a fair accusation, so do you believe me?'

'It sounds a little farfetched- but some things are just unexplainable so…I don't know.'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Soulfinders are a curious thing. It will take some getting used to.'

'So…tell me about yourself. I don't know anything about you.' He said, grinning.

'My name's Calypso Silver.'

'Anything else I should know?'

'I like baking cakes.' I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

'Cakes are good. I like cakes.'

'So you said you have a family?'

'Yeah, I have two sisters: Candice who's 13 and Bea who's 15. I live with my parent's, they work for the FBI.'

'That sounds exciting. What do they do there?'

'If I told you, I'd have to kill you.' He laughed.

'What about you? Do you have anyone?' He asked.

'I wouldn't be living here alone if I had family.' I replied, looking away.

'Sorry, that was a stupid question. Why don't you stay in a care home?'

'Because none of them would let me in. Bad things happen around me.'

'Like what?' He pressed.

'My foster families died. Accidents happen. My biological family was killed in a fire when I was 3. Then I lived with The Willson's for 4 years before they died in a car crash. I was the only survivor. Then, after staying in care a bit longer, I moved in with the Henley's for 3 years before Mrs Henley died from falling down some flights of stairs and her husband hung himself because of the grief. Then I moved in with the Smith family before they were murdered. People said that I was to blame.' I said, keeping my emotions hidden by a blank face. I couldn't cry in front of him again.

Sam sat there in shock for a minute or so. He looked as though he wanted to say something but he couldn't. It felt good to talk to someone about it, even if I barely knew them.

'Why did you tell me all of that?' He asked quietly.

'Because you were the only one who listened.'

'Callie…I don't know what to say.' He said, taking my hand and holding it across the table.

'That's why I didn't like you at first. I thought you we're just making fun of me like everyone else in this town.'

'How could they do this to you?! Even the adults of the town?!' He said, getting angry.

'They're very religious. They think I'm evil or something. They banned me from the church because they said I worship Satan.' I laughed coldly.

'They're crazy!' He exclaimed.

'I thought I was the only sane person here.' I smiled. 'Anyway, we have work to be doing.'

'Work?' He said blankly.

'Didn't you listen to Mr Nickerson? We have a project due for Friday?'

'Are you serious about doing it?' He asked in amusement.

'Of course! Homework is important. I'm getting the picture that you don't get on with the teachers in your other school.'

'What can I say? I've got the whole bad-boy image thing going on. I have to keep up my reputation.' He grinned mischievously.

'Fine then, bad boy. You can write about positive ions and I'll do the negative ions.' I said, getting out my books and paper.

Samuel hesitated, squinting at the page.

'Is something wrong?'

'I'm dyslexic.' He sighed, pushing the book away.

'I can write the project if you like?'

'No I want to help, I'm just no good.'

'You can draw the pictures. I saw the rose you drew me. It was pretty fantastic.'

'My uncle told me that I need flowers to win a girls heart.' He grinned, shrugging. 'What do I draw?'

'Whatever you want, just make sure it's relevant. Draw a Bunsen burner or something.' I laughed and got to work writing the project.

It took a while, especially since we kept getting distracted by talking and eating, but I finally wrote up the project. Samuel sat back and grinned at his illustrations.

'Can I see?' I asked and he swivelled them around for me too look.

He drew lots of bottles of chemicals and a scientist doing an experiment over a Bunsen burner. The scientist was supposedly the cartoon version of me. He drew me wearing a short, tight white lab coat which accentuated all my curves. I had to bite my lip to hold back the laughter.

'Do you like it?' He asks.

'I look…very…'

'Sexy?' He suggested.

'You do know that Mr Nickerson is going to have to mark this.' I raised my eyebrows.

'I think you look most attractive.' He said innocently.

'Whatever, lets glue them down.' I laughed.

After we finish the project, Sam's phone rung and he picked it up, sending me an apologetic glance.

'I'm at Calypso's house…Yes…No we got sent home...I'll explain when I get home…yes…okay then.' He said to his phone.

'Who was that?'

'My father. He invited you to come round for dinner?'

'I would love to.' I grinned.

'Let's go then.' He smiled.

'You should probably get dressed first.' I said, grinning at his bare chest.

'But you like me so much more when I'm topless.' He complained jokily. Feeling myself blush I muttered something about letting him get changed and waited in another room.

'Okay. Now I'm ready.' He smiled.

'Let's go then.'


	10. Chapter 10

**here's the next chapter :) Please leave a review to tell me what you think :D**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

Callie was nervous. I could tell by the way she was fidgeting and fiddling her fingers. It wasn't a long walk to my house but it was quite cold so I made sure Callie had wrapped up warm before we left. I wouldn't want her catching a cold after being drenched in water this morning.

'Relax. My parents are going to love you.' I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her against me. She stiffened at first but then relaxed against me. I suppose she's still a little bit confused about the whole thing.

Once we reached the house, I gently pushed her up against the wall under the porch and kissed her. She relaxed instantly and her body melted against mine as I moved my lips over hers.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Callie blushed red and cowered behind me.

'Dad!'

'I thought I heard you two out here. Come on in, you must be freezing.' He smiled at us.

I took Callie into the warmth of the kitchen where mum was chopping vegetables for a salad.

'Rogue, sweetie, they're here.' Dad said, taking a seat at the table.

'Oh, hello. You must be Calypso.' Mum smiled warmly.

'Callie.' She corrected, smiling back bravely.

'Well it's lovely to meet you Callie, Sam's told us lot's about you.'

'He has?' She asked me quizzically.

'All good things.' I assured her.

'Dinner's going to be about 20 minutes so you kids go have fun, we'll call you when it's ready.' Dad smiled.

I took Callie into the living room when Candy and Bea were squabbling over the TV.

'Is this her, your soulfinder?' Bea asked me as I walked into the room.

'Yes this Is Calypso.' I replied.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you.' Callie said awkwardly.

'Is she the one that people say is evil?' Candy asked bluntly.

'Candice! Don't speak to her like that. Callie isn't evil!' I said, outraged.

'You must be Candy? Sam's told me about you.' Callie said.

'Yeah I'm Candy. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.'

'It's okay, I'm a little used to it.'

'I'm Beatrice, nice to meet you.'

'Okay, that's the introductions out of the way, let me show you to my bedroom.' I clapped my hands together, sensing that Callie was feeling a little uncomfortable about what Candy said.

'Behave!' My dad shouted from the kitchen.

'You know the rules Sam!' My mum said.

'Rules?' Callie questioned me.

'If I have a girl in my room, I have to keep the door open.' I rolled my eyes.

I led Callie up the stairs into my small room at the end. She walked towards the bedroom window and smiled.

'You can see my house from here!'

'Yeah I know.' I laughed and sat down on my bed. Calypso sat, cross-legged, at the end of the bed and was smiling at something.

'What?' I asked self-consciously.

'You drew a picture of me.' She said and nodded at the cartoon I drew of her a while back. I blushed with embarrassment since I had forgotten all about that.

'Don't be embarrassed. I think it's nice.' She laughed, shifting up closer to me.

'I'm sorry about what Candy said. She always speaks before she thinks.'

'Nonsense. I've heard it all before.' Callie said, brushing it off.

'Do you like the colour purple?' I asked, staring at her house through my bedroom window.

'The purple house is a dead give-away. That's why I brought the house in the first place.' Callie laughed. I really liked her laugh; it sounded soft and silvery and made the hairs of my neck stick up.

Callie sat up on the bed and tugged off her jumper, revealing a black vest top underneath. I noticed, on the side of her arm, there was a feathery pattern that trailed from the top of her shoulder down to her elbow. It looks a little bit like a tattoo but I wasn't sure. I trailed the pattern down her arm with my fingertips and she jumped at the contact.

'Guess how I got that scar.' She said.

'It's a scar? It looks too beautiful to be a scar.'

'It's a lightning scar.'

'You were hit by lightning?!' I asked in shock.

'What can I say? I'm a very unlucky person.' She shrugged. 'It only grazed me though, nothing serious. What about you, do you attract danger as much as me?'

I let out a chuckle. 'Us Benedicts, we're like trouble magnets.'

'Would that be to do with your parent's occupation?'

'Yeah. Sometimes I help them with the cases, like taking down dangerous groups and stuff. Nearly been shot a couple of times.' I grinned and shrugged as though it was nothing.

'You sound as though you like it?'

'I want to work with my dad when I'm older. Well it's not like I can do anything else with my grades.'

'You don't like school?'

'How did you guess?' I said dryly, lying down on the bed so I can look up at Callie's beautiful face.

'You're Beautiful, you know that? Ever since I first saw you.' I said with pure honesty. Callie shields her face with her hair but I tuck it behind her ear.

'Nobody's ever said that to me before.' She whispered. I pulled her over me so her body is lying on top of mine, feeling every inch of her. I was just about to kiss her when the smoke alarm went off, followed by swearing.

Callie sat up in alarm but I laughed at her expression.

'That means dinner's ready.' I explain and we make our way downstairs.

'Bloody hell Rogue! I left you in charge of one thing and you let it burn!' My dad rolled his eyes and took the burnt pizza out of the oven.

'You distracted me!' My mum accused back. Calypso looks between them with concern.

_'Don't worry, they're always arguing. They love each other really_.' I reassured her and pulled her chair out from underneath the table.

'I hope you don't mind if it's a little burnt kids. We've got pasta as well to fill up on.' My dad said, putting the food on the table. Candy and Bea got the knives, forks and plates ready.

'So Callie, did Sam tell you about savants?' Dad asked Callie. He tried to make it sound casual but I could tell her was worried about her not controlling her powers.

'Yes sir. It sounds a little odd if you ask me.' She replied.

'Call me Victor. Do you know what your savant gift is? I'm guessing it might have something to do with electricity from when Sam annoyed you in the shop.'

'Possibly voltage then. When I'm angry, the potential difference of the bulbs increases higher than the bulbs capacity.' Callie explained although I think the only person who really understood was Candice.

'Callie can control water too.' I said proudly and everyone looked up in surprise.

'That's awesome!' Beatrice exclaimed.

'The water thing is just an inconvenience really.' Callie laughed, thinking back to chemistry.

'Oh my God! You were the one who made the sprinklers go off inside that chemistry room!' Beatrice exclaimed.

'Monica made me mad.' Callie shrugged.

'Is that why you got sent home?' Mum asked.

'The whole class did seeing as we were soaking wet. I told you I wasn't bunking.' I replied smugly.

'Oh, your uncle Yves and Aunty Phee are coming down to see us at the weekend.' Dad said.

'For any reason in particular?' Candice asked.

'To meet Callie. I think my brother might be able to help you control your powers.' Dad told Callie.

'Okay. I'll buy some spare bulbs for you. I have a feeling that it won't go too smoothly.' She laughed.

'Are they all coming down? I don't think we're going to have room.' Bea commented.

'No it's only Yves, Phee and the two oldest: Toby and Matthew. I think the younger ones are staying with my mum and dad.' Dad replied.

After dinner, Calypso politely thanked my parents for having her and decided that she best get home otherwise Mr Bojangles will get lonely. I walked Callie home, even though Cloverdale wasn't nearly as dangerous as Denver, I still didn't want her being alone. We reached her doorstep and Callie awkwardly stood there looking at me.

'So today's been weird.' She smiled.

'Possibly the strangest.' I agreed.

'Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I'm not very good at good-byes.' She blushed.

'Then don't speak.' I whispered and kissed her one final time before Callie had to go inside.

'Make sure you lock your door.' I called from the other side.

_'Done. Don't worry Sam, I'll be fine.' _

Mum and dad were waiting for me in the kitchen for me once I got back.

'Callie seems like a nice girl.' Mum smiled as I sat down with them.

'Did you ask her about her families?' Dad asked.

'You don't trust her?'

'I work for the FBI. I don't trust anyone. Besides, it seems a little suspicious if you ask me.'

'Yeah, I asked her. She's not evil. She didn't do it. It's just a coincidence.'

'Even still…it's very curious. How did they die?'

'Well you know her biological family died in a fire, her next family was killed in a car crash, another one was murdered, one of her foster mothers fell down some flights of stairs and her husband committed suicide.'

'And you're sure it's not Callie. I could use my gift you know, get it out of her?' My father asked.

'Don't you dare, dad! You've seen how the town treat her! She trusts me; I don't want to break that.'

'Just…be careful.' My dad sighed. 'I don't want anyone to get hurt.'


	11. Chapter 11

**If i'm able to, i might upload later tonight as well :) Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

School didn't seem like such a frightening prospect with Sam by my side. I remembered the way he stuck up for me to Monica. I would have never done that myself. Frank Sinatra was filling the steamy air of the bathroom as I showered. It is a little strange that I like music from older generations but that's only because one of the only recovered items from the fire was my parent's iPod which I have treasured ever since.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. I sighed and turned off the water, wrapped myself in a towel and ran down stairs, dripping wet.

'Hello Sam. You're up bright and early.' I commented.

'And you're…not ready.' He said, grinning at my outfit.

'It's only 8 o'clock. Can you blame me? School doesn't start for another 45 minutes.' I said, moving aside to let him in.

'Yeah, about that. You're not going to school today.' He said, taking a seat in the kitchen.

'And why is that?' I raised my eyebrows.

'Because you're skipping so I can take you on a date.'

'And what makes you think I would agree?'

'Because I brought doughnuts.' He grinned.

'Fine. Let me get dressed first. Have you had breakfast yet?'

'Nope, have you?'

'Not yet.'

'I'll make it.' Sam grinned happily which wasn't reassuring.

I changed into my usual outfit of a short black shirt, pattern black tights and a black top. I quickly went over my hair with the hairdryer so I wouldn't look like a drowned rat. Sam was opening all the cupboards in the kitchen to look for something.

'Interesting choice for breakfast.' I commented as I sat down. On the table there was a plate of slightly burnt toast, what appeared to be a lump of cheese and a bowl of pealed bananas, topped with cream, chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

'I wasn't sure what you like.'

'Is that a plate of cheese?' I questioned, pointing to the yellowish block.

'What's wrong with cheese?' He objected, cutting off a chunk and eating it. 'I didn't know how to make cheese on toast so we have to have them separately.

'So, we're going on a date?' I asked, helping myself to a plate of banana, cream and chocolate.

'Yup. I thought we would go down to the beach.'

'Bit cold?' I said, since it was March and not the warmest of weathers.

'Where's your sense of adventure?' Sam said, piling his plate full of banana sundae (minus the ice-cream), toast and a lump of cheese. I shuddered as he took a mouthful of all the foods together.

'Do your parents know you're skipping school?' I asked.

'I think so. The fact that I left the house at 10 to 8 with a packed lunch for two might have given it away.'

'And they're not bothered?'

'It's not the first time I've bunked.' He shrugged.

After we finished the so called 'breakfast' and cleared up the mess, we headed out the door with a backpack full of food, towards the direction of the cove. Fortunately, we didn't see anyone on our way down otherwise they would have been very suspicious indeed.

It was immensely windy today so we found a small cave within the rocks to lay down the picnic blanket and watch the sea roll into the sand.

'See, this is much more fun than algebra.' Sam commented.

'Algebra is fun.' I argued and he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

'Do you want to play a game?'

'What kind of game?'

'A question game so I get to know you better.'

'You know me well enough.'

'You're a curious case, Calypso. I'm just trying to work you out.' He smiled.

'You know what they say about curiosity? Curiosity killed the cat.'

'That's not the whole saying. Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back.'

'Fine. Let's put some stakes in it to make it more interesting.'

'You have to tell the truth and you have to answer every question, if you don't, you have to face the consequences.'

'Which are….?'

'You have to run into the freezing cold sea.' He grinned.

'Okay, you're on.'

'My go first, why do you dress all in black?'

'To intimidate people. The scarier I look, the less likely they are to talk to me.' I answered simply.

'Fair enough.'

'My go. Would you like me, even if I wasn't your soulfinder?'

'Definitely yes. When I first saw you, I fell for you and I didn't even know you were my soulfinder then. Is it true about you and Mr Nickerson?'

I laughed at how jealous he seemed. 'No, that's a rumour. One of Monica's I bet. Why do you misbehave at school?'

'Because teachers annoy me. What about the rumour with you and most the boys in your old school?

I sighed. 'That isn't a rumour. I was going through I tough time. That was right after the Smith family was murdered. I wasn't…myself.' I closed my eyes, unable to look at his expression.

Sam shifted closer to me so our hands were touching.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to pry.' He apologised.

'That's the whole idea of the game. What's your favourite type of music?' I asked, swiftly moving subjects.

'Just artists in the charts and stuff. I like dub step.'

'Okay, I'm going to forget you said that.' I laughed.

'Next question. How do you feel about moving back to Denver with me?'

'I think I would like that a lot. I couldn't leave Mr Bojangles though.'

Sam laughed. 'My dad hates cats. I'll try and persuade him.'

'My question. In our first chemistry lesson, Monica asked if you wanted to sleep with me. You said no. We're you telling the truth?' I asked, grinning in amusement.

Sam blushed bright red and didn't meet my eye with his gaze.

'Yes I was telling the truth.' He said quietly, blushing furiously.

'Samuel Benedict, I have reason to believe that you are in fact lying.' I laughed.

'That was a mean question.' He accused.

'Well, you best get going. The sea's not getting any warmer.' I chuckled.

Samuel glared and me and stood up, tugging off his shirt and jeans until he's stood in front of me in only his underwear. I averted my gaze to his face and grinned wickedly.

'Well off you go then.' I raised my eyebrows at him.

Sam muttered a swear word and then ran into the sea. I walked down to the shore just to see his face as he realises how bitter the sea really is in March.

Sam stood waist deep in the water muttering a colourful array of swearwords.

'Having fun?' I called.

'It's not that bad. You should join me.'

'I didn't lose the game.'

'Callie, tell me the truth. You loved it when I was in my underwear, didn't you?' Sam grinned.

'No.' I blushed.

'Liar liar pants on fire. Now you have to join me!' Sam yelled, grinning manically.

I crossed my arms over my chest and refused to move.

'Do I smell a chicken?!' Sam shouted, making ridiculous chicken noises.

'I'm not a chicken!' I shouted back.

'Prove it.'

I hesitated before pulling the hem of my shirt over my head and tugging off my skirt and tights. I tentatively tested the water with my toe first before taking a few more steps until it lapped my thighs. It wasn't as cold as I expected but it wasn't exactly pleasant. Sam ran up and engulfed me in a cold, wet hug.

'Now we're both losers.' He murmured smugly.

'No. I know what it's like to be a loser. I've been one my whole life. But for the first time ever, I feel like I'm winning.'

We swam deeper into the sea until only my head was poking out of the water.

'Callie. I think I'm in love with you.' He whispered.

'I think…I think I may love you too.' I whispered back, and lean forward to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was different to any one I had before. It was full of passion, lust and most importantly: love. I was so caught up in my emotions of love that I didn't realise my powers were getting out of control. Suddenly, a large wave came over our heads, pushing us under the water.

We hurriedly swam up to the surface and quickly ran out of the water, shivering.

'Was that you?' He laughed.

'I think it might have been.' I said apologetically, wrapping my arms around myself to warm me up.

'We really need to get your powers under control.' Sam laughed.

We walked back to our cave where Sam handed me a fluffy towel which I wrapped myself up in, feeling warmer already.

'Better?' Sam asked, sitting opposite me with a towel over his shoulders. I nodded in reply.

'I distinctly remember you promising me doughnuts.' I said hopefully. Sam opened up his back pack and pulled out a wide range of unhealthy, sugary food and we both tucked in.

After lunch, we got dressed into our clothes and headed back to my house to drink something warm and sit next to a radiator.

'Crap, I have 3 missed calls from dad and 4 from mum.' Sam sighed and rung them back.

'Hey mum…yes, but it was only once I swear….okay….never again…promise.' Sam apologised over the phone before hanging up.

'Is your mum mad?' I asked in concern.

'Nah, she did worse when she was my age. She wants me back home, though. She said I can make it up to her by doing chores'.' Samuel groaned.

'Will I see you at school tomorrow?'

'Probably. Walk round to our house in the morning so then we can walk in together.' Sam grinned.

'See you later, loser.' I suck my tongue out at him as he left my house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter :) I'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes. Thank's to everyone who reviewed :D**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

Uncle Yves and Aunty Phee arrived Saturday morning with Toby and Matthew, the two eldest sons. Matthew was 12 and Toby was 9 and they both had a mass of dark curly hair. Callie came round in the morning looking bright and happy. Every time she sees me, her face just lights up like a Christmas tree. I know she suffered from depression in the past. I don't want to talk to her about it because I don't like thinking about Callie hurting herself. It all seems to have disappeared. It's like I am her own personal anti-depressant drug.

'Morning Samuel.' She beamed

'Good morning Calypso. You're looking very bright and sunny.' I noted, taking in her heart-printed tights, black shorts and a white top.

'I don't feel very intimidating today. I want to make a good impression on your family.' She blushed. She has even tied her hair back into a simple pony-tail with a white ribbon.

'My family will love you no matter what you wear.' I smiled and led her into the living room.

'So you're the famous Calypso?' Uncle Yves asked, standing up to greet Callie.

'Yes sir. You must be Yves Benedict?'

'Just Yves is fine.' He smiled. 'This is my beautiful soulfinder Phee and our two eldest Matthew and Toby.'

'It's lovely to meet you all.' Callie smiled at everyone.

'Does anyone want some breakfast? Mom asked.

'Isn't it a little late?' Bea objected.

'It's never too late to have breakfast. Pancakes anyone?'

Everyone nodded in agreement so mom went out to the kitchen and dad followed her, muttering something about supervising.

'So Calypso, I heard you need help controlling my powers?' Yves asked.

'Callie's fine. Yeah…Sometimes they get out of control.'

'Nearly drowned me yesterday.' I muttered jokily I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me for Callie to sit.

'You skipped school to go swimming?!' Bea exclaimed.

'Don't skip school, kids. Ever. It's bad.' I told Matt and Toby who were staring at me.

'Let me guess, your gift has something to do with water?'

'And electricity.'

'Interesting combination. Are you..?'

'Seventh child. ' Callie nodded in acknowledgement.

_'Told you I wasn't bullshitting you._' I told her telepathically so the kids wouldn't hear. Callie glared at me in return but that was only because she knows I'm right.

'Grubs up!' Mom yelled from the kitchen and we all followed her voice and the smell of pancakes.

'This actually looks edible.' I said and in return, mom hit me round the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper.

'My food is always edible.' My mom objected. Uncle Yves, Aunty Phee and dad exchanged a look of amusement.

After breakfast, I sat in the kitchen with Uncle Yves, Callie and Matt while everyone else sat in the living room.

'Matt's power is to enhance physical abilities like strength or speed. He finds it difficult to control as well.' Uncle Yves explained.

'So you would most definitely beat me at arm-wrestling?' Callie laughed.

'Or break your arm.' Matt replied seriously.

'Is it just when you're angry?' Yves asked Callie.

'Not just anger. It's mainly when i'm overwhelmed by emotion. I can feel it happening but I can't stop it.'

'Can you show me what you can do now?'

'I..I'm not too sure how. I didn't know I was a…savant until last Monday.'

'Try the light. Try turning it off.' He said.

Callie stared at the light for a while although nothing was happening.

'Are you trying?' I asked.

'Of course I'm trying, why do you think I'm staring at the light for?!' As soon as Callie said that, the light suddenly became really bright before the bulb shattered and the shards of glass fell to the table.

'Sorry Victor.' Callie called into the living room.

'I see what you mean.' Uncle Yves mused.

'What about with water. Try and do that thing you did in the sea yesterday.' I said, pouring a glass of water and putting it on the table in front of her.

'I didn't try to do that. It just happened.'

_'Do you want to recreate the moment when it happened?'_ I send, remembering the kiss. Callie smiled.

'I'll try.' Callie said, focusing on the water. She could make it tremble slightly although not as much as yesterday.

'When you look in the water, try and centre on the tiny particles and focus on moving them.' Uncle Yves suggested.

The water rose up out of the glass, hovered for a minuet in the air, before falling back down to the table, splattering water all over the floor.

'Sorry.' Callie bit her lip to hide her surprise and amusement.

'That is so awesome!' Matt exclaimed.

We practiced with Callie almost all day. Towards the end of the afternoon, she was really improving. If she focused she could control the electricity or water on demand.

'Do you want to put it to the test?' I grinned mischievously.

'What kind of test?'

'Anger management. Let's see how well you can control your powers now?'

'Okay.' Callie agreed hesitantly.

'Matt? Do you want to help make Callie angry?' I asked and Matt nodded in agreement.

'Go for it. I have found my inner peace. Good luck trying to make me mad.' Callie laughed.

We annoyed her for nearly 10 minutes yet still she kept her powers strictly under control.

'Am I annoying you now?'

'No.'

'What about now?'

'No.'

'Samuel you're annoying me.' Dad chuckled. He came in to have a drink with Uncle Yves and watch Callie. Toby came in as well since he thought it would be fun to annoy Callie. We tried everything: poking her, tickling her, telling her stupid jokes but she didn't show the slightest hint of anger or annoyance.

'Oh I have an idea.' I suddenly grinned impishly. 'Matt, hold Callie's arms to the table so she can't move.' Matt's gift made him so strong that there was no way Callie would be able to escape.

I got out my phone and plugged in the earphones and put them in Callie's ears. She sent me a confused look but her confusion soon turned to shock when I played all the music I know she hates.

'No Sammy. Don't do this to me!' She exclaimed.

'What did you do Sam?'

'The magic of dub step.' I laughed to myself.

'Samuel Benedict! Turn this off right now!' Callie raised her voice.

'Keep them powers under control Callie.'

We heard a smash of glass in the living room and Bea's shriek of surprise.

'Was that the light?' Dad shouted to the girls in the living room.

'Yeah, it just smashed?' Bea shouted back in confusion.

'Sorry.' Callie called.

Taking sympathy on Callie I took the earphones out of her ears and Matt let her go. As soon as she had control of her arms again, she hit me on the arm.

'Ouch! Dad, did you see that?' I complained jokily.

'It was no more that you deserved.'

'You did really well.' Uncle Yves smiled proudly at Callie. 'I think you passed.'

Callie sat back smugly. 'See Sam. I passed.' She stuck her tongue out at me.

Shortly after, we heard a knock at the door. Dahlia was standing at the door way looking as bright and happy as usual. Callie and I rolled our eyes at each other and groaned.

'Come in Dahlia.' Mom said although we could tell that it was forced.

'Thank-you! Oh, there's glass all over the floor.' We heard her say.

'There was…an accident. Come into the kitchen.' Mom said and I took Callie's hand from under the table.

'You have guests? So nice to meet you. I'm Dahlia Smith, head of the town committee, the church board and school governess'

'This is my brother Yves, his wife Phee and their kids: Matthew and Toby.'

'Nice to meet you. Oh…Calypso. I didn't expect you to be here.'

'Hello Mrs Smith. You're looking awfully nice today.' Callie smiled, overly sweet.

Something that looked like fear flashed across Dahlia's face which was so stupid because Callie was harmless.

'Anyway I just wanted to invite you and your family to the town committee social gathering at the town hall tomorrow at 6.' Dahlia turned her back on Callie to speak to dad.

'Thank-you for the offer but my brother and his family are staying here this week-end so we couldn't leave them here.'

'They can come along to. It's nice to have such new faces around the town.'

'Well, I guess that's okay then. Is it going to be a formal thing?'

'Yes. Make sure you wear something smart Samuel.' She laughed.

'Thank you for inviting us. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then.' Mom said.

'Bye everyone. It was nice meeting you.' She said to Uncle Yves and Aunty Phee.

'So are you up for a party tomorrow Callie?' I asked.

'Umm I don't think I was invited.'

'Sure you are. Who cares if you're not anyway, let's gate-crash.'

'Okay then. I'll look forward to it.' She grinned.

'Mom, where is everyone going to sleep?' Candy asked.

'We haven't worked that out yet.' Mom replied.

'We can always stay in the hotel outside the town.' Uncle Yves replied.

'I'm sure we can find room somewhere.'

'I'll sleep round Callie's house.' I offered a little too soon. Mom narrowed her eyes at me.

'I'm only trying to help with the sleeping arrangements. We'll be good, mom, I swear.'

'My house has 4 bedrooms if Candy and Bea want to stay over too.' Callie suggested.

'We don't want to get in the way of your alone time.' Bea muttered quietly.

'If that's okay Callie? At least it will save Yves and Phee travelling to find a hotel.' Dad said.

'That's perfectly fine.' Callie smiled.

'You be good, you two. Understand? No….canoodling.' Mom pursed her lips together to show that she disapproved. Callie and I pulled angelic faces.

'Would I ever?' I asked innocently.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, i didn't update yesterday like i planned to :L I've actually had a bit of a social life in the past couple of days :D Here's the next chapter, i hope you like it! Thank's for the reviews! I love reading them as always!**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

I lay in my bed, smothered by the black duvet that was wrapped around my body like a cocoon. My head was still whirling and spiralling with thoughts on savants. Life seemed so much easier with magic powers. Like this evening, for example: Sam, Candy, Bea and I were curled up on my couch watching TV although, to reach the remote, they simply moved it with telekinesis.

Mr Bojangles couldn't quite work out why we suddenly had visitors. I don't think he liked it very much, especially Samuel for some reason. Every time Sam tries to stroke Mr Bojangles, Mr Bojangles extends his claws to try and scratch him. I think Mr Bojangles is a little jealous that I'm paying more attention to Sam then I am to him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

'Um…Come in?' I called, hesitantly. The door opened and Samuel stood in the doorway, wearing only jogging bottoms.

'May I help you?'

'I can't sleep. Your house is scary.' He grinned sheepishly.

'That's because you're sleeping in the room that's haunted.' I teased although, to be truthful, I've never been keen on that room.

'I don't want to be alone.' He smiled playfully.

I pretend to sigh and lifted up the corner of my duvet so he could climb in bed with me. Mr Bojangles yelped from the bottom of my bed, unhappy that Samuel got to sleep next to me and he doesn't.

'I think your cat's jealous.' Samuel chuckled as Mr Bojangles grumpily jumped off the bed.

'Mr Bojangles. I'm sorry, there's room for both of you.' I called after him although he ignored me.

Samuel moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, hiding his face against my cheek.

'I should probably warn you that I snore. Feel free to hit me if I'm keeping you awake.' He mumbled sleepily.

'That's okay. I had a really nice time today with your family.' I said although Samuel had already fallen asleep. His snores were soft and gentle. I actually liked the sound of him snoring as, after being lonely for so long, it was nice to have human company.

Morning came around fast and Bea narrowed her eyes when she saw Samuel walk out of my bedroom.

'It's not what you're thinking. Our clothes were on at all times.' Samuel said. 'Maybe it's best not to bring that up with mom anyway.' He added.

I refused to let Samuel make breakfast so I cooked us all scrambled eggs.

'What time is that part thingy again?' Candy asked.

'Some time in the evening. I probably need to go home soon and get ready.' Bea said and we all stared at her in amazement.

'You need a whole day to get ready?!' Sam exclaimed.

'Shower, hair, nails, dress, make-up, shoes…' Bea replied, counting it off on her fingers.

'It's probably only going to be adults there.' Candice pointed out,

'Yeah but one of them might have a cute son my age.'

'If I see you kissing anyone, I will be forced to go all protective big brother on you.' Samuel warned.

We spent the rest of the day at Sam's house. Everyone showed me their gifts since I was becoming more comfortable with the whole savant thing. Victor could manipulate you mind to make you do something against your will which was pretty cool uncles you find yourself doing all the chores. Rogue could make force-fields which was also very useful, especially since they get shot at quite a bit in their job. Candice had photographic memory which was probably why she was like a human encyclopaedia. Beatrice could read people's emotions. Phee could stop time and look at mind patterns. Yves could see energy levels and make things explode which must have been terrifying when he was younger when his powers were out of control. Toby could find out exactly what someone had been doing in the past 24 hours just by touching them and Matt, as I found out yesterday, could use other people's energy to make him have super strength or speed.

Around 5 o'clock, I quickly went home again to slip on a short black dress and black heels. I applied only a tiny bit of eyeliner and lipstick since I don't like wearing too much make-up. Samuel came into my room wearing a black shirt and black pants with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Wow. You look amazing. Why don't we skip this party and just stay here?' He suggested, only half joking.

'mmm I could say the same about you.' I laughed, running my hand down the front of his shirt and breathing in the smell of his aftershave.

'Now I reeaally want to stay here.' He chuckled, a sound deep in his throat.

'Well…we should be getting off.' I said

The party was situated at the town hall in the centre of Cloverdale. Once I walked through the grand front doors, I saw that the normally bleak and dull hall had been transformed into something more classy and decorative. Blue and silver balloons hung in clusters around the room and each table had a white table cloth and white roses on it.

'So glad that you could make it!' Dahlia exclaimed as soon as we walked through the door. She was wearing a pale yellow dress that looked horrible on her.

'It's a good party. What's it in aid of?' Mom asked.

'It marks the 175th anniversary in which was founded.' Dahlia beamed. 'Oh, Calypso. I didn't expect you to come.' She frowned.

'Well, you know what they say? Expect the unexpected.' I grinned and Sam and I walk off to find a table.

'Dahlia looks positively revolting in that dress.' Sam murmured in my ear.

'Let's hope that Monica is wearing a matching one.' I grinned.

'Ohh, let's check out the buffet! I'm starving.' Sam said, steering me over to the table full of food at the edge of the room.

'You're always starving.'

'I'm a growing boy. I need my food.' He said and stuffed a small cupcake in his mouth….whole.

'That was disgusting…' I stared at him. '…and disturbing. Your mouth unhinged like a snake!' I exclaimed.

'You know me….I'm a man of many talents.' Sam said with his mouth full.

After we had eaten our food, Sam asked me to dance with him which I agreed to.

'I'm not much of a dancer.' I said.

'Neither am I.' Sam grinned and took me to the middle of the dance floor.

'Sam?'

'Yes beautiful?'

'This is real, isn't it? The whole soulfinder thing, you wanting to be with me?'

'I want to be with you more than anything in the world. I've never felt this way about anyone before.'

'I love you Sam.'

'I love you too Calypso.' He replied and we danced for hours into the night.

'Hey, Sam. Can I talk to you for a minute?' A voice from behind said after a while. A voice I know all too well.

'No Monica. Just leave us alone will you.' Sam growled.

'I just wanted to talk…Jeeze.' Monica rolled her eyes.

'We don't want to speak to you.'

'Please.' Monica sighed.

_'Monica? Saying please? Now that's a thing to remember.'_ I said to Samuel.

'What do you want Monica?' Sam sighed.

'I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have said the things I did.'

I widen my eyes in surprise. Samuel does the same.

'Can we talk somewhere quieter? It's far too loud here.' Monica said above the music.

Samuel looked at me and I shrugged in reply so we followed her to an empty room on the side of the hall.

'Actually, Calypso, I just wanted to speak to Sam alone if that's okay with you.' Monica said kindly.

'Well I guess so. I'll wait here.' I shrugged and sat down on an empty table.

**Samuel's POV**

'So what did you want to speak to me about?' I asked, shutting the door behind. I turned around and Monica was inches away from my face. She thrust her lips against mine, pushing me against the door.

I shoved her back and stared at her in shock and disgust.

'What the hell!' I yelled.

'Don't play games with me Sammy. We both want this.' Monica frowns.

_'Everything alright in there?' _Calypso said telepathically.

_'I'll tell you later.'_

'Monica. Why can't you get this in your head! I'm in love with Callie. I always will be.'

'You're just going out with her to make me jealous.' Monica crossed her arms over her chest.

'No. I don't like you Monica. Never have, never will.' I said slowly, as though I was speaking to a toddler. With that I stormed out the door to find Jack sitting and talking to Callie. He must have seen the angry look on my face and quickly scampered off.

'What did he say to you?' I asked Callie, taking her away from Monica and outside.

'Nothing. He was just saying sorry for acting like a jerk.' Callie said, frowning in confusion.

I snorted. 'Yeah…I bet he did.' I said, remembering all the times he talked about Callie.

'Sam? What's wrong? Are you mad at me?' Callie asked nervously.

'What? No. Never mad at you.' I said in surprise, pulling her against my chest. 'I'll never be mad at you.' I murmured again.

'What happened?' Callie whispered.

'Monica. She kissed me.' I said, deciding to tell the truth. I felt Callie stiffen in my arms. 'I pushed her away, that's why I started yelling.' Callie didn't reply.

'Have I upset you?' I asked in concern.

'No.'

'Are you angry at me for kissing her?'

'No. I'm just surprised that you pulled away. Everyone loves Monica.' She sighed.

'Well I certainly do not love Monica or even like her.' I said and Callie giggled.

'Do you want to go home? It's getting a little bit late?'

'Yeah.' She smiled, taking hold of my hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter :) Please review :D**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

We walked back to Callie's house with Candice, Bea, Matt and Toby since they were getting fed up after a couple of hours at the party. As soon as we opened the door, Mr Bojangles stood there, waiting for us.

'Hey Mr Bojangles. Sorry we stayed out a bit late. You must have missed me.' Callie crooned, picking the cat up and taking him into the living room. I've never been much of a cat person myself but Callie seems to love Mr Bojangles, probably more than me.

'You're not going to make us go to bed yet, are you? I'm not tired.' Toby said.

'I'm not your dad. I guess you can do what you like, within reason.' I replied.

'We can see what's on TV?' Candice suggested.

We sat and watched cartoons on the kids channel since it was past the watershed so I didn't want the younger kids listening to any profanity or watching any violent or sexy scenes. I actually forgot how much I loved watching SpongeBob from when I was a kid.

'Hey, a car just pulled up in the drive.' Callie said getting up to look out the window.

'It's probably mom and dad.' I replied. Callie turned around looking very pale and scared.

'It's not them. Sam…they have a gun.' She whispered.

'Who does?!' I said, jumping to my feet. There was some kind of van parked in Callie's driveway with some men who I didn't recognise. They were all armed with guns.

'Right. Everyone go upstairs. Bea, make sure all the kids are hidden. Matt, if they come upstairs looking for you, don't hesitate, use your gift on them.' I said quickly. Everyone nodded, still in shock.

'Sam, what about you?' Candy asked.

'I'm going to see what they want. Stay hidden, they might not come looking for you.' I said and pushed them all in the direction of the stairs.

_'Dad. Get to Callie's house asap. Men with guns waiting outside.' _I quickly sent to my dad.

'Callie, go upstairs.' I said once she didn't follow the others.

'I'm staying with you.'

'No, Callie. I need you to be safe.'

'No Sam. We're soulfinders. We're supposed to stick together, or so you've told me.' She argued but it was too late to argue back because there was a knock at the door.

'Don't say a word. Let me handle this. They're probably after my parents.' I let out a shaky breath and open the front door, pushing Callie behind me.

'Can we help you?' I asked politely to the men standing on the other side of the door. There were 4 of them, all dressed in black with dark sunglasses to protect their identity.

'We're looking for Calypso Silver.' One of them said.

'She's not here.' I said without hesitation.

'Don't lie. Calypso, come outside. You too Benedict.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I lied through my teeth.

'We know there are kids upstairs so if you two don't come outside, we will shot every one of them.' The tallest, most threatening one said. I heard Callie swallow nervously before pushing me outside and shutting the door behind her.

'What do you want with us?' I asked.

'You are going to come with us. If you don't do as we say, we will kill the children.' One of the men said. He had a foreign sounding accent…French maybe?

Neither I nor Callie made any move to get into the van. There was a 'meow' in the background, two yellow eyes emerged from the darkness and walked over to us. Mr Bojangles must have come round the back way, curious as to what all the drama was about.

'Mr Bojangles.' Callie hissed at the cat to make it go away but Mr Bojangles stayed.

Suddenly there was a loud gun shot, I gasped in surprise and looked at Callie, expecting to see a bullet wound or something but she was fine. Mr Bojangles yelped and collapsed to the ground. I small trickle of blood running from the furry body down the drive-way.

'NO! NO! COME BACK! PLEASE!' Callie screamed and then broke down in tears, her knees gave way and if it wasn't for my tight grip around her midriff, she would have fallen to the floor.

'Put them in the van.' The French man said and two of the men grabbed Callie, hulling her in the back of the van. She didn't fight back; she didn't seem to care. She was crying hard and staring at Mr Bojangles body.

_'Sam! Are you okay! We heard a gun!'_ Candy's voice exploded into my head.

'_Stay hidden. We're fine.' _I replied although it was a complete lie. In no way was we fine. Mr Bojangles was dead, my soulfinder and I were being kidnapped by murders and Callie…she just seemed broken.

Callie was curled up in the far corner in the van in a sobbing mess.

'No no no no. I'm so sorry. Come back… please come back.' She sobbed, not even acknowledging my existence or the fact that we were being driven away by dangerous men.

'Callie, sweetheart?' I said softly, crouching down beside her. She didn't reply.

'Callie. Can you hear me? Say something?' I said, gently brushing her damp hair away from her tear streaked face.

'They killed him Sam.' She cried and then carried on wailing, crying so hard that every now and again she had to gasp for air since she kept forgetting to breathe.

'Hush now…it's going to be okay Callie.' I lied.

'Shut that racket!' I heard one of the men yell from the front of the van. The plastic screen, separating us from the men slid open and I shifted so I was covering Callie, protecting her. She didn't even seem to notice.

After a few seconds, I noticed Callie's crying slowed down and her eyes drifted shut. Did she fall asleep? Thinking about sleep made me tired. My eyelids felt like they weighed 100tonnes. I looked down and there was some kind of dart sticking out of Callie's arm. Tranquilizer. I turned my head around and noticed a matching one sticking of my side. I pulled it out quickly but it was too late. I was already falling into a deep and relaxing sleep.

_The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The sky was a rich, beautiful blue. Strange considering that it's been raining all week long. I was standing in a beautiful garden with a wide array of tropical coloured flowers and a water feature in the centre. All of the green hedges were trimmed to perfection into figures. All of them were shaped like cats._

_Down the bottom of the garden, an area shaded by trees, laid a long wooden table with a white table cloth on it. Blue and silver balloons were attached to the back of each chair. There was a figure sitting at the end of the table but it was strange since they didn't look…human._

_As I got closer, I realised that they weren't human at all. In fact it was a human sized cat. _

_'Mr Bojangles?' I asked in surprise and Mr Bojangles turned around to face me. He was wearing a peculiar top hat, waistcoat and a monocle…strange._

_'Ah, Samuel, my dear boy, I was wondering when you would arrive.' He greeted me. If I wasn't freaked out by the fact that Mr Bojangles could in fact talk, I was even more freaked out by the fact that he spoke in a posh English accent. _

_'You were expecting me?' I asked curiously._

_'Well of course, Sam. Would you care for a drink?' He asked, pointing to the large jug of water in the centre of the table. Inside the jug of water, there were two orange goldfish, swimming around. _

_'Ugh, no thanks.' I said, taking a seat opposite him._

_'More for me.' Mr Bojangles grinned and poured himself a glass of water, making sure that the goldfish were poured into his glass._

_'How about some cake? Callie always bakes such lovely cakes.' Mr Bojangles said, pushing the cake towards me._

_'What kind of cake is it?'_

_'A lemon surprise cake.'_

_'What is the surprise?' I asked._

_'The surprise is: there are no lemons!' Mr Bojangles burst out in laughter, stroking his whiskers._

_'No offence, but you seem awfully happy for a dead cat.' I accused._

_'I have good reason to be happy. This is good cake.' Mr Bojangles argued, taking a slice of the lemon surprise cake._

_'Why are you here? How are you here?' I asked, staring at Mr Bojangles in aware._

_'So many questions…so much curiosity. You do know that curiosity killed the cat?' Mr Bojangles chuckled. _

_'That's not funny! Callie's really upset!' I exclaimed._

_Mr Bojangles sighed. 'Yes, she would be. I was her only friend you know? I was there for her through all the bad times. I took care of her, kept her alive.' Mr Bojangles agreed._

_'What do I tell her? How can I tell her that it's all going to be okay?' I asked._

_'That's up to you Samuel. Although she may still want me, she doesn't need me anymore. She has you now and I trust that you are able to take care of her?'_

_'I would give my life for her.'_

_'Well then. If you are willing to give your life to her, you are willing to give her your care and compassion to help her get over me.'_

_'Any tips?' I asked, remembering how broken and shattered Callie was._

_'Flowers. Girls like flowers. And Frank Sinatra.' Mr Bojangles replied, stroking his moustache. I remembered the first time I heard her voice in my head; she was singing Frank Sinatra._

_Mr Bojangles pulled out a pocket watch from his waistcoat._

_'Goodness me! Look at the time! I'm so very late?'_

_'How could you possibly be late?! You're dead!' I exclaimed._

_'Places to be, people to see.' Mr Bojangles muttered, getting up from the table._

_'Look after Calypso, Sam. Keep her safe for me. Tell her that I'm going to miss her.' Mr Bojangles said._

_'Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me.' I said in a panic._

_'Samuel, my dear boy, you have far greater problems right now. You need to wake up. You're in danger. This is merely a dream. I am merely a figment of your imaginative.' Mr Bojangles said, his tone deep and serious. _

_Then he disappeared and I woke up._


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter :) Thanks for all the positive reviews! They make my day :D Sorry if there are any mistakes; I do re-read it but there always seems to be somethings that slip through :/**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

There must be something wrong with me. Monica was right. I'm evil and I'm cursed. I am the devil himself. There is something wrong with me. Coincidence is a myth. Nothing happens by chance. Death doesn't happen by chance. There is always a cause and that cause is me. That's me: I am the cause. I am the root of all evil. Maybe they're right; maybe it is better if I go away for ever. But what about Sam? He wouldn't want me to leave him alone.

Stop over-reacting Calypso. It's just another death: nothing special, nothing extraordinary; just another death. People die all the time, animals die. It is just a way of life. You can't get upset about something inevitable. I am afraid of death yet I am not afraid of dying. I have lost enough people to realise that you never get over a death; you just learn to live without a small portion of your heart. Mr Bojangles was more than a small portion. He was my best friend. My only friend.

I woke up in a small, cold cell. Samuel was lying on his back on the other side of the room, still sleeping. I didn't know where I was and the possibility of dying was great yet I was still not afraid. If it wasn't for the occasional tap-tapping of my tears on my dress, I wouldn't even realise I was crying since I don't seem to be able to feel anything.

'Callie? You awake?' Sam asked. His voice was croaky and husky. I opened my mouth to reply yet the words seemed to get lost at my teeth.

'Callie….shhhh…. it's okay. I've got, you know, and no one's going to hurt you.' He murmured, holding me against his chest.

'No. I'm not scared about that. I'm scared about losing you, Sam. You're literally the only thing I have left to live for.' I whispered.

'Callie baby. Don't speak like that. We're both going to be okay? You hear me? We're all going to be okay.' He said confidently.

'Mr Bojangles won't.' I sobbed.

'I'm sorry Callie. There was nothing I can do. I'm so sorry.' He whispered in my ear, I think he might have been crying too.

'He's dead.'

'Nothing good ever dies forever, Callie. Their memory lives on in those who care about them. Even when the last-remaining person, with the last remaining memory dies, the memory is carried up to heaven where it is prolonged even further.' Sam said, brushing my damp hair away from my damp face.

Damn it Calypso. What would Mr Bojangles say if he saw you right now? Well probably nothing since he is a cat but he would be thinking and deeply judging you. Get your act together Callie. I used the back of my hand to wipe the tears and dampness away from my eyes.

'Right. We need a plan or something, don't we?' I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

'You just worry about being okay. I'll worry about getting us out of here safely.' Sam replied.

'No, I'm okay. I want to go home, Sam.'

'Here, give me your arm.' Sam said and I did as he said. He pulled out a black biro from his pocket and started drawing on my arm. He drew a beautiful rose which started with a stem at the crease on the inside of my arm and stretched out until it flowered across the old, faded scars on my wrist; something beautiful over something ugly.

'It's beautiful.' I smiled.

'Just like you.'

Sam pulled my so I was standing up with only a few inches between me and him.

'Calypso Silver, do you care to take this dance with me?' He asked in a mock-english accent.

'We're in a prison cell with no music.' I smiled weakly.

'Who cares?' Sam said and put my hands around his neck and his own hands around my waist. He started softly singing to me, the words were loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough so we don't disturb whoever kidnapped us. He didn't have the best of voice in the world but that didn't matter; it was _his_ voice that mattered.

'Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.'

Sam sung Frank Sinatra too me, humming the parts he didn't know and swaying me from side to side.

Half way through our dance, we heard footsteps coming towards our door. Sam moved so he was in front of me. The heavy wooden door to our cell opened with a clang and the man who killed Mr Bojangles stood there.

'_Don't say a word.'_ Sam warned me. He was calm and sensible, probably because he's been in similar situations before.

'The boss wants to speak with you.' The man growled at us and two other men grabbed us from behind and pushed us up the stairs to a tiny room. It looked as though it was some kind of janitorial closet

The room was mainly empty. It looked as though it might be some kind of warehouse or factory. There were a few wooden crates, walls filled with electric wires and plugs, a few tools that lay on the floor and a large metal water tank which took up most of the room. In the middle of the room, there was a fairly small and skinny man with blonde hair and an attractive face.

'Hello Calypso. Long time no see. I must say, you look more and more like you mother every time a see you. I should warn you that if either of you use your powers I will kill you instantly.' He said with a smirk.

'Who are you?' I couldn't help but to ask, Sam quickly glanced at me to tell me to be quiet.

'Of course, you wouldn't recognise me, would you? I'm Lawrence Day. You're mother's husband.' He said, grinning at me.

'Dad?' I blink with confusion.

'Oh don't be so stupid, Callie. Do I look like your father? You father died in the house fire.'

'How do you know about the fire?' I swallowed.

'Because, dear Calypso, I was the one who started it.' Lawrence grinned with malice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it :) Thanks for all the reviews**

* * *

**Sam's POV.**

After hearing Lawrence's words, Calypso went rigid.

'What?' She said, barley a whisper.

'Oh you heard me loud and clear. I started the fire. I killed your family.' Lawrence rolled his eyes as though Callie was stupid or something.

'But why?' Callie asked, her voice breaking slightly.

'Because your mother left me for her soulfinder. She didn't even bother signing the divorce papers; she just packed up her bags one day and left without notice. I lived in the hope that one day she would come back for me but she never did. Then I found out that she had started a new family with her soulfinder.' Lawrence replied, saying the word 'soulfinder' with such force that it sounded like an insult.

'So you killed them.' Callie's bottom lip quivered with what could be anger or sorrow, or even a mixture of both.

'All but one Callie.' He grinned. 'Little Calypso Silver. The fireman described it as a miracle that you lived. The press claimed that you escaped death's clutches so I saw it as my challenge to help death take its bounty. I saw it as my challenge to kill you.' He stared at Callie.

'Don't you dare lay a finger on her.' I growled through my teeth, pulling against the hold of the man behind me.

'Samuel Benedict! I almost forgot about you.' He beamed with joy.

'I said, don't you touch her.' I snarled more viciously this time.

'What? Like this?' Lawrence said innocently and motioned for the men to bring Callie forward.

'No!' Don't hurt her! I'll do whatever you want! Just leave her alone.' I begged.

'Sweet. That's the thing about soulfinders- they're too sickly sweet and I for one don't have a sweet tooth.' Lawrence said and swung Callie against the wall so her head smacked against it. I shouted at him to stop but he barely acknowledged me. She fell on the ground and lifted up her head so I could see her eyes were brimmed with tears. There was a large gash on her forehead which tricked blood down the side of her head.

'I tried killing you. Oh hell I tried.' Lawrence continued. 'You really must have been a lucky girl to survive the car crash with your first foster family.' Lawrence chuckled. Callie narrowed her eyes at him.

'You killed them too.'

'Oh Callie I killed all your foster families. Never succeeding to kill you unfortunately. I crashed the car, I pushed your foster mother down the stairs thinking it was you, I murdered your family.' He hissed, his eyes suddenly going dark. 'And today I'm going to kill you. If you're nice and good, I'll let your boyfriend go free.'

'No!' I yelled at him but Callie stood up, clutching her bleeding head.

'Fine, just don't hurt Sam.' She said quietly.

Before anyone could react, Lawrence hit her around the face. 'Stupid girl. Your love for your soulfinder will be the death of you…literally.' He sneered.

Suddenly the water tank in the corner of the room exploded…literally. Callie must have increased the water pressure to such an extent that it forced water to burst out from the metal water tank, spraying in all directions. The water tank was almost half as big as the room so water filled up the room fast before stopping when it came up to my knee.

'Did you think you could drown us or something? I told you not to use your powers, you stupid girl. I warned you.' Lawrence laughed, slashing a pen knife across Callie's stomach, not deep enough to kill but deep enough to hurt.

'STOP!' I shouted at Lawrence, doing everything to get out of this man's grasp although it was far too tight.

'Oh will you be quiet!' Lawrence yelled at me as though I was merely a hindrance on his plan. Callie started crying again, unable to stop the sobs coming out of her mouth.

'Make her stop crying. I have a headache. When she dies, I want to hear her screaming, not crying like a blubbering baby.' Lawrence rolled his eyes and shoved her in my direction. I quickly wrapped her up in arms, muttering anything that will get her to stop crying.

_'Sam. Do you trust me?'_ She said. Her voice in my head sounded relatively calm, making me believe that the tears were just an act.

_'With my life.'_ I replied.

_'Good, because that's what you're going to have to do. On the count of three, I need you to drop the gravity around us and hold if for as long as you can.' _

_'Wait, what are you going to do?'_

_'One…'_

_'Callie wait!'_

_'Two'_

_'CALLIE!'_

_'Three.' _

I did as she said and dropped the gravity until we were floating in the air. Lawrence looked up and aimed his gun in our direction and pulled the trigger. I felt a splitting pain shoot through my arm but I held on to Callie tightly.

All at once, the men seemed to drop to the ground, face down, some of their bodies were quivering. If they weren't dead before, they would most certainly have drowned by now. Callie and I make our way over to the small window at the top of the room and climb out on to the roof.

'Oh God! You've been shot! Are you okay?!' Callie exclaimed as we got out.

'Fine, let's get out of here. There still might be people looking for us. I'm not sure how many men there are left. Callie stood up although she nearly collapsed with the blood loss and head injury.

'How on earth did you kill them?' I asked in surprise, after everything had sunken in.

'Quite simple physics really. Current in amperes, that's the flow of electrons, is equal to potential difference divided by the resistance in the circuit.' She breathed.

'Callie, you're barely conscious yet you still manage to out-smart me.' I smiled weakly.

'Basically, I worked out how to increase the current of the electricity supply so it would kill everyone once I yanked the plug out with telekinesis. I used the water since water can conduct electricity.'

'You're a genius! An absolute, bloody genius. Did I ever tell you that?!' I exclaimed, clutching the wound on my arm to reduce the blood loss.

'_Bloody_ being the operative word.' She muttered, wiping the blood from going into her eyes.

Of course, water and electricity may be harmless on their own but when they're together, they're deadly.

'Come on Callie baby. Let's get out of here before someone comes.'

'Let's go home.' Callie agreed faintly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello :) Thanks to those who mentioned that i put Matthew's POV instead of Sam's :) Encase you were wondering whether or not i had gone mad, i'm planning the next story since this is nearly finished and, as you probably guessed, it's going to be about someone called Matthew. Anyway, here is the next chapter, i hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

Sam and I staggered across the car park until we reached one of the cars. Sam didn't look too good; his face was contorted in pain although he didn't make a big deal out of it since he didn't want to scare me. I wasn't doing that great either, I was trying to stay conscious but it was really hard.

Sam went to lift up the front bonnet, using one hand since the other was a bloody mess. He started doing something with the wires although I was pretty clueless when it came to cars so I just watched in amazement.

'Give me your shoe.' Sam said to me. I didn't question it, knowing Sam he probably knew exactly what he was doing. I took off my high heel and he used it to smash open the window of the car. The car alarm went off immediately.

'Try rearing the engine.' Sam ordered and I reached in to unlock the door so I could sit in the driver's seat.

'Sam went back to the bonnet of the car to do some more work. After a while, the car alarm stopped going off so I guess he disabled the fuse box.

After a couple of tries with the engine, the engine suddenly roared and came to life. Sam slammed the bonnet shut and staggered round to the door.

'Can you drive?'

'No.' I said.

'Then budge over.' Sam smirked as I clambered into the passenger seat.

'Can you drive? You've just been shot?!' I exclaimed, feeling a little queasy by all the blood.

'Dad gave me a few lessons. He taught me to hot wire a car too.' Sam grinned although it wasn't quite the same as normal since he was in obvious pain.

'A few lessons?' I asked nervously.

'I know the basics.' He nodded and started driving the car with one hand.

'Hold your hand over the cut on your head and stomach to reduce the blood loss.' Sam told me although I ignored him and applied pressure on Sam's arm instead.

'Callie.' He sighed. 'Worry about yourself, please.' He begged.

'Samuel if you pass out or something, the car will crash and then we will both die.' I said and tightly wrapped my hands around the bullet wound in Sam's arm. It occurred to me that even now, Sam was calm. He was obviously trained for this and knew exactly what to do in all circumstances.

'We just need to get a little bit away from that warehouse encase Lawrence had back-up.' Sam explained. 'How are you holding up? Still conscious?'

'I'm still here.' I replied weakly.

I nearly had a panic attack when Sam pulled off into the free-way. It was clear that he didn't have much clue how to drive a car and although he appeared composed, I could see he was nervous and scared underneath. Victor's voice suddenly sounded in my head and Sam's too by the looks of it.

_'Where are you?! Are you okay?!'_

_'I've been shot. Callie's just about conscious. We're just pulling into a field of a road called Segment way. We're in a black Chevrolet Camaro.'_

_'You're driving! You don't have a licence!' _Rouge exclaimed.

'_Punish me later.'_

_'Right, we'll be there soon.' _Victor replied and cut off.

Sam halted the car once he drove into the middle of the field and we got out.

'You okay Callie? We're safe now. I promise.' Sam reassured me, kissing me briefly.

'Sam, you go shot.' I breathed.

'I'll be fine. Help's on its way.' He said and climbed up and sat on the bonnet of the car, patting the space next to me for me to sit down.

We sat on top of this fancy looking car, me apply pressure on the gash on my head and stomach and Sam applying pressure on the bullet wound in his arm. There was a sunset in the distance, or it might have been a sunrise since I'm not sure what time of day it is.

'The view's beautiful.' Sam commented, resting his head against mine.

'I love you Sam.'

'I love you too Callie.'

A short while later, a stream of police, FBI and ambulances swarmed into the peaceful field.

'Freeze! Put your hands in the air!' The men in bullet proof jackets yelled, surrounding us and pointing guns in our direction.

'STOP! That's my family!' Victor yelled, getting out of the car and running over to us. He called us family, does that mean me as well?

'Can I get a paramedic over here please?' Dad shouted to the ambulance and the medics ran over to us.

'Hello, my name is Steve. Can you tell me what's wrong?' An elderly man with kind eyes asked.

'Sam's been shot in his arm. Help him please.' I said weakly. The flashing lights of the emergency vehicles were making me dizzy. The ground started swaying a little and people's voices became slower. Blood was everywhere: trickling down my head, over my eyes, soaking my dress, my hands were covered in Sam's blood, heck I even had that coppery taste in my mouth.

Suddenly my legs gave way and the darkness swallowed me up.

* * *

Crisp, clean sheets surrounded me like a cocoon. The coolness felt good against my skin. I felt relaxed and comfortable. Where the hell was I? I quickly opened my eyes, expecting to be in the cold cell again but instead it appeared as though I'm in a hospital. I looked on either side of me but I can't see Samuel anywhere. To the right of me is an elderly man with a neck brace and on the left is a young woman with tubes going into her nose. Both of them are fast asleep since it is night time.

I wore a thin hospital nightdress and the shoes seemed to have gone missing from my feet. Where was Sam? Was he okay?

I gently got out of bed, moving slowly since it hurts my stomach if I move too much. I walked up and down the room I was sleeping in, padding across in my bare feet and checking all of the hospital beds to find Samuel but he's not here. I quietly crept out of the hospital ward and into the, almost painfully bright, lights of the main hallway. There were some nurses gathered around the desk, drinking from mugs, but I don't think they noticed me. I silently tiptoed down the hallway, peering in through all of the room's to find Samuel.

After about 5 minutes of searching, I finally came across him on the 'F-wing.' He was lying fast asleep with a large bandage on his arm and some clear liquid flowing into him via a clear plastic tube in his wrist. He's cheeks were slightly flushed and his hair was ruffled, making him look incredibly young and peaceful.

I carefully climbed in next to him, on the side of his good arm. His bare legs felt good and warm against the icicles which were my feet. I cuddled up close to him, wrapping my arms around his body and hiding my face against his shoulder, holding him so tight so he could never leave me again.

'Callie.' Sam mumbled softly in his sleep, smiling slightly in his dreams.

'I love you Sam.' I whispered before falling back asleep in the safety and security of his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in a couple of days :/ here is the next chapter, i hope you like it, please review :D**

* * *

**Samuel's POV**

Callie was lying next to me, sucking her thumb in her sleep. I wasn't quite sure where I was, probably a hospital since the décor was very white and clean. I don't really care where I am since Callie's right next to me and that's all that matters.

There was a big red button beside me, resembling those big red buttons on spaceships in movies where, if you press it, the whole ship would blow up. I doubted that it was that dangerous so I pushed it.

'Hello, can I help you?' A voice sounded on the other end of the speaker.

'Could you tell me where I am please?' I asked. My throat felt dry and croaky and my lips were chapped.

'Stay there, dear, I'll be on my way.' The nurse replied.

A while later a young female nurse with dark skin and dark hair, tied up in a tight bun, walked into my room and frowned at Callie lying beside me.

'She shouldn't be here.' The nurse put her hands on her hips.

'Please? I want her. She isn't doing any harm.' I pleaded.

'Very well then.' The nurse gave in although I can tell she wasn't too happy.

'Could you tell me where I am?' I asked hopefully.

'Lincoln hospital in Oregon, honey. Would you like me to call your parents?'

'Yes please.'

'What about your girlfriend's parents?'

'She doesn't have any, just call mine.'

'Alright sweetie, let me know if you need anything.' The women said and walked off again.

Mom and dad walked in a while later, neither of them looked as though they had slept much the night before.

'Sam! Are you okay!' Mom exclaimed.

'Shhhh.' I said, nodding a Callie sleeping beside me. 'Yeah I'm fine.' I replied.

'Callie? Is she okay?' Dad asked, taking a seat beside me.

'I think so. I haven't spoken to her yet. She must have come and found me last night while I was asleep.'

'Sam, we were so worried!' Mom said, sitting next to dad.

'Sam?' Callie asked sleepily.

'You're awake?' I questioned. In response, Callie's eyes fluttered open. 'Before you ask, yes I am okay.' I chuckled.

'How are you feeling Callie?' Dad asked.

'Better. We're safe now, aren't we?' She asked, sounding almost like a child.

'Yes, you're safe sweetheart. No one's trying to hurt you anymore.' I said, holding her even closer.

'Hello? Are they feeling okay for questioning?' A man in a suit asked, coming into the room.

'They're still a little tired but I think they'll be okay.' Dad replied.

_'Sam? Are we in trouble?'_

_'Why would we be in trouble?'_

_'I killed 5 men, and damaged private property then we broke into and stole a car and illegally drove it.' _

_'Best not mention the killing part. We're the victims here remember Callie?' _

'My name is Kane Phillips. Is it okay if we record this conversation?' He said, pulling out a small recording device.

'Sure.' I replied. Kane introduced himself and the rest of us before going on to ask us questions.

'So could you tell us what happened, from the beginning?'

'We were at a party, and then we went home early with my sisters and cousins. We were watching TV when Callie saw a van pull up in her drive. These men got out and they were carrying guns so we made the children hide upstairs and answered the door.'

'Okay.' The man nodded, encouraging me to carry on.

'They said they were looking for Callie and that if we don't come with them, they were going to shot the children so we stepped outside although neither of us wanted to get in the van. One of them shot Callie's cat.' I said reluctantly. I felt Callie stiffen beside me so I rubbed her arm to comfort her.

'I'm sorry to hear that Callie.' Kane said, sounded deeply apologetic.

'S'okay.' Callie replied, barely a whisper.

'They forced us into the back of the van and drugged us with a tranquilizer dart to make us be quiet. We woke up in some kind of cell in the warehouse. The man who wanted us there was called Lawrence Day. He was Callie's mother's husband before Callie's mom ran off with her…sou-…with another man.' I said, guessing that Kane wasn't a savant.

'Callie, did you recognise this man at all? Did you mother ever speak of him?' Kane asked.

'No…he killed them all.' Callie said quietly.

'He killed your mother?'

'He set a fire and killed all of my family. Then he kept trying to kill me but ended up killing my foster families instead.' She said meekly. I saw my father looking a little uncomfortable since he assumed that Callie might have been to blame.

'He admitted to that?'

'Yeah. I guess he didn't think we were going to get out of there alive. He was going to kill us. He shot me and hurt Callie.'

'So how did you get out of there alive?'

'It was quite a curious thing really. There was a flood of water since the water tank broke and the electricity from the sockets must have electrocuted the men.' Callie said innocently.

'And what about you two, why weren't you electrocuted?'

'We weren't in contact with the water.' I shrugged, speaking vaguely. I didn't think it was best to mention that we were hovering a few metres above the ground.

'Then you stole a car?' Kane pressed, moving on.

'We feared for our safety since we worried that there would be more of them so we were forced to drive away.' I said.

'And that's when we found you?'

'Yup.' I replied.

'Well thank you very much.' Kane said, stopping the recording. 'We will investigate whether there are more men involved but I think you are safe now. Thank-you for staying calm under the circumstances.' Kane smiled. 'I'll leave you to rest now. See you later Vick, Rogue.' He said and walked out.

Mom and Dad smiled knowingly at us.

'Water and electricity…how very…unfortunate.' Dad said, smile lines forming around his eyes.

'It was a peculiar coincidence.' Callie shrugged, grinning mischievously.

'Callie was great, dad. She saved us both.' I said honestly.

'I might have to hire you, Callie.' Dad grinned.

'Yup, welcome to the family business.' I agreed.

'Family?' She asked blankly.

'We're you're family, Callie. We've sorted it out on paper; you're coming home to live with us back in Denver.' Rogue smiled.

'Really?!' Callie beamed, sitting up.

'You're not going to adopt her, are you? I don't want to be dating me adopted sister.' I pretended to be horrified.

'Not adoption, we're just her legal guardians. I'm not quite sure how we're all going to fit in though.' Dad said.

'Callie can sleep in my room.' I said, a little too quickly.

'We'll see.' Mom said, narrowing her eyes, although I think I might be able to persuade her.

'Can we go home now?' Callie asked eagerly.

'The hospital wants to keep you for another couple of days until you're fully recovered. We brought you this to keep you company.' Dad said, pulling a pack of playing cards from his pocket.

'What about Bea and Candy? Are they okay?' I asked.

'They're fine Sam. We should probably go and leave you two to recover.' Mom smiled and hugged us both. Dad reached over to ruffle my hair and then kissed Callie on the top of her head.

'You too behave okay? You've already displeased the nurses with your…sleeping arrangements.' Dad laughed.

'Good as gold, dad. Good as gold.' I grinned.

'Can I really come and live with you?' She asked eagerly.

'Of course you can! Well…only if you want to.'

'I would love to…Although, there is on last thing I have to do back in Cloverdale.' She smiled mischievously.

'What?' I asked. Callie sent me a telepathic image of Monica, drenched head to toe in water, surrounded by people laughing at her. I burst out laughing at the image.

'That sounds like a fantastic plan.' I agreed. 'But you know what would be even better?' I asked.

'What?' Callie said. I sent her back a telepathic image of Monica and all her 'popular' friends drenched in water with everyone laughing at them.

'Definitely better!' Callie agreed enthusiastically.

'So then….Miss Silver, how did you find our little adventure?'

'It wasn't exactly law abiding. Before I met you, I was a good girl; I never got a detention, let alone broke the law. Then, after 2 weeks of meeting you, I've killed 5 criminals, broke into and stole a car and I got shot at.' I laughed.

'I'm leading you astray.' I chuckled.

'Or leading me into a prison sentence.'

'That's us babe: Bonnie and Clyde except we were the goodies. Do you regret killing those men?'

'Not in the slightest.' She said which sounded so strange coming from an innocent face.

'That's my girl.'

'That's exactly what I am: You're girl.' She agreed, snuggling in closer.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry i havent uploaded in what feels like ages! It was my birthday on Wednesday so i've been visiting family and stuff :) **

**Here is the last chapter! :D I hope you like it! :) I'm going to be writing another story so i'll probably upload that soon :) Look out for it :D**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story :D It means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

'Okay, so how are we going to do this?' Sam whispered, grinning mischievously as we sat in class.

'Not too sure yet.' I replied. 'I'm trying to decide who I want to get wet.' I laughed in reply. Mr Johnson hushed me quite loudly.

'Well…from what I know, the entire school wasn't nice to you.' Sam replied.

'What if we get caught?' I whispered.

'Who's going to believe them anyway? Magic doesn't exist.' Sam chuckled.

'Dahlia has a meeting with the school governors today…' I mused.

'You know what? Let's get the whole school wet.' Sam grinned.

'Hey, I don't want us to get wet?' I objected.

Sam reached down in his bag and pulled out a black umbrella.

'What are you doing?' I hissed in a mixture of excitement and fear of getting caught.

Sam simple grinned in reply and put the umbrella up, above both of our heads.

'Samuel Benedict! Put it down this instant!' Mr Johnson bellowed.

_'Now.' _Sam said telepathically.

I increased the water pressure in the pipes all over the school until they burst, spraying water from the ceiling over everyone. Monica screeched and reached for her phone on her desk to shelter it but Sam must have used telekinesis as it flung its way across the classroom, getting drenched in water.

Everyone hurried out of the classroom, only to find water pouring from the ceiling in the hallway since I managed to burst the pipes all over the school. Students and teachers ran past us like scurrying ants although Sam and I strolled, arm in arm, under the shelter of the umbrella.

'What about Bea and Candy?!' I asked, suddenly remembering.

'I'm sure they'll forgive us…eventually.' He smiled.

It was chaos outside. Teachers frantically ran around, trying to work out the cause. Students gathered in clusters, complaining about how wet and cold they were. Monica turned to glared at us both as we walked over.

'It was you! Wasn't it?! Don't even try to deny it! You're evil.' She spat at me.

'Okay, I'll admit, it was mainly Callie but I helped.' Sam grinned. Monica gaped at him in a mixture of shock and aware.

'You….' She stuttered.

'So sorry about your phone, Monica. It was really curious how it moved across the room with no explanation.' Sam said, smiling innocently.

'You're-you're one of her?' Monica stammered.

'Sure as hell I am.' Sam replied. Sam then went off, speaking gibberish and making interesting gestures with his hands. His face was masked by concentration and something else…humour?

'W-what a-are you doing?' Monica said nervously.

'I'm putting a curse on you, Monica.' Sam grinned. 'Come on Callie, let's go home.'

'A curse?!' Monica said, sounding terrified.

'You be careful now Monica.' Sam smirked.

'Sleep easy at night.' I added with a grin. Monica stepped back, looking a little pale and worried. Sam and I just laughed and walked off in the opposite direction.

'At least we left Cloverdale with a bang.' Sam said, wrapping his arms around me.

'More like a splash.' I laughed.

* * *

**Denver…2 months later**

'Anyone? Does anyone know the answer?' Miss Gallagher asked from the front of the class. After out last stunt at the school in Cloverdale, we quickly left and I moved into Sam's house in Denver. Sam managed to persuade his mom to let me sleep in his room, under the rules that we have to sleep in separate beds…but then again, Sam has never been one for following the rules.

I raised my hand to answer the question. 'The existence of social inequality is a major theme through the novel.' I answered. I couldn't see Sam's expression from where I was sat although I could probably guess he was rolling his eyes at me. He always does that when I answer questions in class.

'Would you care to elaborate, Miss Silver?'

'Meritocracy in society is portrayed as an incentive yet not existent. The characters like to believe they can achieve through hard work and effort yet their differences, for example gender, plays an important part in reducing social mobility and keeping society closed.' I went on to explain.

'Smart-ass.' I heard Sam mutter, trying to disguise it as a cough. A lot of our friends sniggered at this.

'MR BENEDICT! Is there something you have to say to the class?!' Miss Gallagher yelled.

'Calypso silver is a know-it-all.' Sam smirked.

'He's just jealous because he has the academic ability of a 6 year old, Miss.' I laughed, mentally sticking my tongue out at him.

'We'll maybe Mr Benedict will stop being rude and disruptive and actually do some work for once.' She said and glared at Samuel.

Everyone rolled their eyes down to their exercise books and carried on working in silence.

15 minutes into to the work and I had already finished. I don't think Sam had even started working; he kept drawing me doodles and catapulting them onto my desk for me to look at.

'Benedict! Are you going to do your work or just sit there clowning around!' Miss Gallagher shouted, her glasses slipping slightly with her frustration.

'I think I'm going to go with the second option.' Sam replied in an un-bothered tone.

'Samuel Benedict! Do your work right this instance or so help me, I will tell your mother!' I ordered, shocking Miss Gallagher. The class burst out in laugher at Sam getting told off by his girlfriend.

Sam saluted me and actually starting reading his book, or at least pretending to.

'_Psst what's the answer, brain-box?'_ He sent to me.

'_Not telling you, doofus.'_

_'Callie, baby, you would if you loved me!' _

_'Give me 15 minutes and I'll write it for you. You owe me big time Samuel Benedict.' _

_'Ice cream and donuts?'_

_'Deal.' _I cut off the telepathic link, smiling to myself and got to work writing Samuel's work.

'You're the best? Do I ever tell you that?' Sam said once we walked out of English.

'Frequently, although it's always nice to hear you say it again.'

'For you, my dear, I would say it a thousand times.' Sam replied.

'Can you guys stop acting so sickeningly cute? You're making me want to hurl my lunch up.' Craig said.

'Cute? Callie's not cute. She's vicious. Did you hear about the way she embarrassed me in front of the class?'

'I'm sure your deserved it. Do you guys want a lift home or…' Craig asked

'I think we're going to walk up to the town, thanks Craig.' Sam replied.

'Sure thing, I'll see you guys tomorrow.'

Sam and I walked walk in hand to the town, not really speaking much, just appreciating the other's company.

'Donuts. I distinctly remember Donuts. And ice cream.' I said once we arrived. Sam chuckled and led me inside a small café. I went and found us a table whilst Sam ordered the food.

'Ummmm delicious.' I licked my lips as he came over with the tray of food.

'You really have a thing for donuts, don't you?'

'Food of the Gods.' I replied.

'For you, Callie, I would buy a donut factory so you could eat them morning, day and night.' He chuckled.

'You would do that? For me?' I grinned.

'Callie, I would do anything for you.' He said honestly, taking hold of my hand.

'Hmmmm…what about…doing your math homework?' I laughed.

'Nah, I don't love you that much.' He said, teasing me.

'Really?' I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Sorry, what was your name again?' Sam asked innocently.

'You really don't love me?' I asked, putting on big puppy dog eyes and pouting my lips.

'Nope.' He said. I knew he wasn't telling the truth because he can never look me in the eye when he lies.

'Samuel Benedict, I have reason to believe that you are in fact lying.' I said with a smirk.

'Damn…you caught me out again.' He said, shaking his head and smiling.

'Sam?' I asked after a couple of moments.

'Yeah?'

'I'm glad you found me.' I said.

'Me too Callie.' Sam replied, taking my hand. 'Me too.'

THE END


End file.
